


Schadenfreude

by Mongruad



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Durmstrang, Grindelwald won the War, Harry Potter Goes to Durmstrang, M/M, Magic Revealed, Mystery, Slow Burn, Smart Harry, Suspense, The Potters Live, Thriller, Tom Riddle's Diary
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2018-10-05 03:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10296107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mongruad/pseuds/Mongruad
Summary: W świecie rządzonym przez Grindelwalda dziennik Toma Riddle'a trafia w ręce Harry'ego Pottera.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Schadenfreude oznacza przyjemność czerpaną z cudzego nieszczęścia. Zdecydowałam się zacząć publikować tę historię z nadzieją, że taki zabieg pomoże mi o niej nie zapomnieć - już wystarczająco wiele plików tekstowych kurzy się w moich folderach i nie chciałabym dokładać do nich kolejnego. Głównym pairingiem jest Harry Potter/Tom Riddle i ta relacja będzie odgrywać znaczącą rolę, co nie znaczy, że eksponowany będzie jej romantyczny aspekt. Poza tym jest to AU, którego szczegóły pozwolę wam odkryć już w trakcie czytania.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betowała Acrimonia. Bardzo dziękuję!

**1**

 

Draco zdołał otworzyć okute drzwi dopiero podczas drugiej próby. Alkohol we krwi nie pomagał ani jego koordynacji, ani umiejętnościom magicznym. Szerokim machnięciem dłoni zaprosił Harry'ego do środka.

— Ojciec pozwolił mi używać jego gabinetu... Ponieważ jestem, wiesz, dorosły. — Młodzieniec przeszedł za biurko, będące potężnym, wiekowym meblem, gdzie ukucnął i otworzył drzwiczki. — Trzyma tu najlepszą Ognistą — oświadczył, stawiając butelkę na blacie i nieco chwiejnie się podnosząc.

— Naprawdę ci pozwolił? — zapytał powątpiewająco Harry.

Stanął przed regałem zajmującym całą ścianę i udawał, że wcale nie patrzy, jak Draco bezskutecznie usiłuje wyczarować szklanki. Ich ściany przy każdej kolejnej próbie pozostawały tak poszczerbione, jakby ktoś odtłukł ich górną część, a już na pewno nie nadawały się do tego, by z nich pić.

— Tak — potwierdził Draco. Wcześniej schludnie zaczesane do tyłu i dodatkowo przylizane włosy opadały mu na czoło i zasłaniały oczy. — Od okazji do okazji.

— I pewnie pod warunkiem, że nie będziesz niczego dotykał? — zadrwił Harry.

Przesunął wzrokiem po tytułach wypełniających półki tomów. Dotknął grzbietu jednego z nich i przejechał palcem po literach układających się w „Tajniki i zawiłości polityki”.

Draco tylko się zaśmiał i po tym powaga już nie wróciła na jego twarz.

— Niczego, czego nie znam. A wiem, co tu gdzie jest — odparł. Rozsiadł się wygodniej w fotelu, rezygnując z prób wyczarowania zdatnych do użytku naczyń i obracając różdżkę między palcami. — Raczej chodziło, żebym nie zapraszał tu byle kogo.

— Nie oprowadzałeś swoich goryli po tym pokoju? — Czarna, cienka książeczka przyciągnęła jego uwagę. Zdecydował się jednak po nią jeszcze nie sięgać, nie w tej chwili.

— Pokazałem im gabinet, pewnie, ale nie zaprosiłbym ich tutaj, żeby pić.

Harry zlitował się nad nim i podszedł do biurka, by wyczarować szkło nadające się do użytku. Przez cały wieczór sączył ten sam kieliszek szampana, więc w przeciwieństwie do Malfoya prosta transmutacja nie sprawiła mu kłopotu.

— Twój ojciec jest ważny — mówił dalej Draco — i dlatego mój go zaprasza. Na pewno będzie zadowolony, że my też ze sobą rozmawiamy.

— Ach tak — mruknął Harry, unosząc brwi i w duchu stwierdzając, że Draco nie myślał tak jasno, jak sądził do tej pory.

Nalał im jednak po równo Ognistej, zauważając, że Draco w tym stanie był łatwiejszy w obyciu niż zwykle. Zabrał swoją szklankę i wrócił do inspekcji biblioteczki Lucjusza. Raz po raz kierował wzrok na czarną książeczkę, którą wcześniej wypatrzył.

— Powiedz mi... Czy ta tutaj mnie ugryzie, jeśli ją wyjmę? — Wskazał dłonią, o którą książkę mu chodziło.

Draco zmarszczył brwi i zmrużył oczy, usiłując rozróżnić grzbiety ze swojego miejsca. W końcu jednak mruknął:

— Nie, możesz ją wyciągnąć. Ciekawy? — Ostatnie słowo wypowiedział z nutą samozadowolenia.

— Tak, twój ojciec zgromadził tu wiele ciekawych tytułów.

— Na pewno ci o nich chętnie opowie, jeśli znów nas odwiedzisz. O ile nie będzie wtedy balu. — Zmarszczył brwi. — Niektóre z tych zebrał jeszcze mój dziadek, Abraksas Malfoy, ale to ojciec uczynił z tego prawdziwą kolekcję — opowiadał, sącząc swojego drinka.

Harry ostrożnie wysunął cienki wolumin spomiędzy innych. Oprawiona w skórę, z okutymi rogami i zupełnie niezniszczona robiła całkiem imponujące wrażenie mimo nieznacznej objętości. Po pobieżnym przekartkowaniu okazała się jednak pusta.

— Spójrz — powiedział, chcąc zwrócić uwagę Draco. — Nic tu nie ma. Nie zapisano w niej ani słowa. A może tylko nie widzę? — Uniósł książeczkę tak, że drugi czarodziej mógł zobaczyć biały środek.

— Też nic nie widzę. — Wzruszył ramionami. — Może to dziennik, który dopiero ma zostać zapisany.

Harry dobrze pamiętał, że Draco zaledwie przed chwilą mówił, że zna przedmioty w gabinecie. Tak lakoniczna, przypuszczająca odpowiedź sugerowała zupełnie co innego i zaczynał wierzyć, że tylko dzięki łutowi szczęścia nie zaciekawił go egzemplarz obłożony klątwą, przed którą mógłby nie zostać ostrzeżony. Dlatego odłożył dziennik na półkę i usiadł w fotelu naprzeciwko Draco.

— Rozmawiasz czasem z moją siostrą w szkole?

— Dlaczego pytasz? — Draco spojrzał na niego dziwnie.

— Bo nie powie mi ani słowa o tym, jak sobie radzi ani co robi w Hogwarcie — przyznał.

— I co, żałujesz teraz, że wybrałeś Durmstrang? — zainteresował się Draco. Harry'emu nie podobała się kpina w jego głosie.

Przez zamknięte drzwi dotarł do nich dźwięk śmiechu, który musiał rozbrzmiewać gdzieś piętro niżej, blisko sali balowej.

— Nie. — Przymknął oczy, udając rozluźnienie. — To znakomita szkoła i żałuję, że Grace nie zechciała do mnie dołączyć. Mógłbym mieć na nią oko chociaż przez jakiś czas. — Pozwolił sobie na chwilę odpłynąć myślami do pełnej rezerwy twarzy siostry, która nie chciała nic zdradzić ani jemu, ani rodzicom. Nie mieli zbyt dobrego kontaktu. Dzieliło ich pięć lat różnicy i gdy Grace osiągnęła wiek, w którym mogliby się jakoś porozumieć, Harry wyjeżdżał już uczyć się magii. — Bardzo byś mi pomógł, mówiąc, jak sobie radzi.

Draco rozważał sugestię o wiele dłużej niż zwykle, w końcu jednak odpowiedział:

— Nie obserwuję niższych roczników. Chyba często siedzi w bibliotece. Raczej sama, chociaż nie sądzę, żeby ktoś się z niej śmiał.

Przez drzwi znów dobiegło do nich echo głosów, zaledwie kilka niemożliwych do rozróżnienia słów. Harry miał wrażenie, że tym razem ich źródło było dużo bliżej gabinetu.

— Dziękuję, Draco. — Sięgnął, by dolać mu jeszcze alkoholu. — Martwiłem się nią. Mogę na ciebie liczyć, że dasz mi znać, jeśli zauważysz coś niepokojącego?

Młodzieniec odgarnął włosy z twarzy i oparł oba łokcie na blacie, a brodę na splecionych dłoniach. Harry uważnie patrzył w jego zaszklone oczy.

— Pewnie. Jeśli pół roku coś dla ciebie znaczy.

— To, co już mi powiedziałeś, jest dla mnie bardzo ważne — zapewnił Harry.

Drzwi się otworzyły bez uprzedniego pukania i w następnej chwili do środka wkroczył Lucjusz Malfoy w towarzystwie jednego z gości.

— Ojcze — mruknął Draco, nie podnosząc się z krzesła. — I panie... eee — urwał.

Lucjusz wydął wargi z niezadowolenia, ale natychmiast zdradził nazwisko mężczyzny obok, ratując syna przed dalszym zakłopotaniem:

— Dirk Cresswell.

— Miło mi was poznać, panie Malfoy i panie...?

Harry wstał, by uścisnąć jego dłoń, wcześniej skinąwszy głową Lucjuszowi.

— Harry Potter.

— Tym bardziej cieszę się z naszego spotkania. Znam twojego ojca — wyjaśnił, porzucając natychmiast tytuły.

Lucjusz Malfoy stanął w tym czasie za fotelem zajmowanym przez Draco.

— Obawiam się, że muszę was przeprosić, chłopcy, ale Direk i ja potrzebujemy przedyskutować kilka spraw. — Potem zwrócił się do Draco: — Synu, na pewno możecie się przenieść do twojego pokoju albo do oranżerii. I tam nikt nie powinien wam przeszkadzać. Skrzaty dostarczą wszystko, czego potrzebujecie, jeszcze zanim tam dotrzecie.

— Ojcze, Harry zwrócił uwagę na dziennik. Był wśród książek, chociaż jest całkiem pusty — powiedział Draco, ignorując prośbę Lucjusza. Nie wyglądał, jakby zamierzał wstać w przeciągu najbliższych minut i Harry wątpił, czy młody Malfoy w ogóle był w stanie to zrobić.

— Ma pan naprawdę imponującą kolekcję — pochwalił Harry.

— Dziękuję. O jakim dzienniku dokładnie mówimy?

Harry wskazał wspomniany przedmiot. Starszy Malfoy aż uniósł brwi ze zdziwienia. Podszedł do regału i wziął książeczkę z półki. Spojrzał na niego z zastanowieniem, zanim przeniósł wzrok na Harry'ego. Jak zawsze jego oczy były nie tylko nieprzyjemnie zimne czy bystre, przez co Harry nie wątpił, że nosił on kieliszek tylko dla ozdoby, ale też przeszywające na wskroś.

— Znajomy mojego ojca zostawił ten drobiazg na przechowanie. Zmarł niedługo później, a gdy w jego ślady podążył i ojciec, dziennik stał się moją własnością — opowiedział. — Zapomniałem już, że kurzy się tu od lat. — dodał, po czym zerknął na okno, które pozostało niezasłonięte mimo późnej pory. — Widzę, że ci się spodobał, Harry. Weź go, proszę. Może tobie się na coś przyda, skoro jego prawowity właściciel nigdy po niego nie wróci. — Podał przedmiot młodzieńcowi.

— Bardzo dziękuję, ale czy jest pan pewien? — Pogładził stalowe rogi. Okucia pozostały nieporysowane i gładkie mimo upływu czasu.

— Tak. Uznaj to za gest przyjaźni, Harry.

Harry skinął głową i mruknął:

— Jeszcze raz dziękuję.

— **xxx—**

_17 stycznia 1997_

_Pogłoski o przebiegu konferencji w Pradze są bardziej mętne niż zwykle. Podejrzewam, że traktaty pokojowe z magicznymi społeczeństwami z Azji Zachodniej zostaną niedługo zerwane. Rosja jest tylko tymczasową przeszkodą. Martwi mnie milczenie przywódców z północnej Afryki. Niezapowiedziany najazd nie jest niemożliwy w tym przypadku._

Harry przerwał pisanie. Przygryzając końcówkę pióra, zastanawiał się, czy mądrze byłoby napisać więcej. Zdradzanie swoich myśli mogło okazać się zgubne, gdyby dziennik wpadł w niepowołane ręce.

Tymczasem atrament wsiąkł w pergamin. Po dopiero co naniesionych na niego słowach nie został żaden ślad. Harry przyglądał się temu ze zdziwieniem. Gdy zaczynał rozważać, czy na dziennik działał czar maskujący wpisy, na stronie pojawiło się kilka ciemnych punktów, które szybko sczerniały i rozlały się, aż przed oczami Harry'ego pojawiło się całe zdanie.

_Przewidujesz wojnę?_

Harry został nauczony, by nie nie ufać magicznym artefaktom zdolnym myśleć czy udawać ludzi. Ciekawość kazała mu jednak podnieść pióro po uzyskaniu niespodziewanej odpowiedzi na swoją pierwszą notkę i sprawdzić, co się stanie, jeśli napisze więcej oraz zbada, z czym miał do czynienia.

 _Dalszy podbój jest niemal pewny. Mogę za to tylko przypuszczać, kiedy się rozpocznie._ Grindelwald długo pozwolił pozostać Azji i Afryce poza zasięgiem jego władzy. Chęć opanowania całego świata musiała go w końcu skłonić do wykonania ruchu. _Kim jesteś?_

 _Nazywam się Tom Riddle_ , przedstawił się dziennik w kursywie.

— **xxx—**

Co kilka tygodni Harry dodawał kolejny lakoniczny wpis, wiedząc, że słowa rozpłyną się, gdy tylko skończy nanosić je na papier. Nie łudził się, że w ten sposób przepadały. Mimo to kontynuował, ostrożnie miarkując informacje o sobie, nie podając swojego nazwiska i przedstawiając się imieniem ojca.

W konwersacjach, które następowały po umieszczeniu na kartach dziennika tych zwartych notatek, było coś jeszcze niebezpieczniejszego. Wyczekiwał ich z ekscytacją, wiedząc, że Tom go nie zawiedzie, chętnie z nim wymieniając poglądy i wplatając w swoje komentarze makabryczne żarty.

Żałował, że Tom nie był człowiekiem z krwi i kości. Myśl, że atrament, pergamin i cokolwiek było zaklęte wewnątrz mogły przerodzić się w coś bardziej realnego nie chciała już opuścić Harry'ego, gdy uświadomił sobie to pragnienie. Tygodniami rzucał dziennikowi zgorzkniałe spojrzenia i decydował się raczej wrzucać go do szuflady, niż otwierać.

Pragnął, by Tom był czymś więcej niż pieczołowicie skonstruowanym zaklęciem. Za kartami pergaminu mógł kryć się człowiek tak samo, jak można było uwięzić duszę maga w starym sarkofagu, zapieczętować w greckim dzbanie albo tureckiej szkatułce. Chciał sprawdzić tę wątpliwą możliwość i dostać potwierdzenie, że jego nadzieja nie była głupia.

 _Za jaką cenę mógłbyś się uwolnić?,_ napisał w środku nocy, ledwo widząc pospiesznie nabazgrane litery w nikłym blasku różdżki. Czuł się, jakby odrobinę jaśniejsze światło mogło się przesączyć przez zasłony, a może pod drzwiami i zwrócić na niego uwagę.

_Dlaczego uważasz, że jestem uwięziony?_

Harry długo wpatrywał się w pytanie. W końcu zaśmiał się cicho i z usatysfakcjonowanym uśmiechem przytknął z powrotem stalówkę do pergaminu.

_Zatem mógłbyś zyskać ciało w każdej chwili._

_Nie w każdej,_ odpisał Tom _. Chciałbyś mnie uwolnić?_

Tak, chciał odpisać Harry. Zwlekał jednak, formułując w myślach odpowiednią odpowiedź, gładząc stronę. Żadna z nich nigdy się nie gięła ani nie brudziła. Widząc na własne oczy, jak wylany sok porzeczkowy zniknął w ten sam sposób co atrament, nie dziwił się dłużej, że okładka przetrwała tyle lat w nienaruszonym stanie. Bał się poznać cenę wolności Toma.

 _W przypadku zniknięcia jednego z uczniów w Durmstrangu, co by się stało?_ , zapytał któregoś razu Tom.

_Co jakiś czas uczniowie nie wracają z wakacji albo ulatniają się z walizkami w trakcie roku szkolnego. Karkarow w przypadku tych drugich stwierdza, że nie ma potrzeby odbierać im upragnionej wolności. Nikt ich tu nie szuka, a jeśli ktoś z zewnątrz o nich zapyta, dowie się jedynie, że przestali być odpowiedzialnością Durmstrangu w momencie, gdy opuścili tereny szkoły. Rozumiesz, nie sądzę, żeby zniknięcie wzbudziło choćby niepokój. Raczej nie wywołałoby nawet pytań._

Harry nie wyjaśnił, że próba przejścia przez otaczającą ich puszczę stanowiła niemal pewne samobójstwo.Durmstrang przypominał bardziej fortecę niż szkołę i dawniej, gdy to mury, a nie czary stanowiły obronę przez żyjącymi nieopodal kreaturami, istniał ku temu powód.

Karkarow zarządzał placówką na wojskową modłę i po ośmiu latach nauki za jej bramy mieli wyjść przyszli oficerowie armii Grindelwalda. Gdy trzeba było zdecydować, gdzie Harry podejmie naukę, James Potter zasugerował to miejsce.

— To prestiżowa szkoła. Lata w Hogwarcie wspominam jako najlepsze w moim życiu, ale wierzę, że Durmstrang otworzy przed tobą wiele drzwi w przyszłości. Cesarz patrzy przychylniej na absolwentów swojej uczelni, jeśli to, co mówi Syriusz jest prawdą — przekonywał James.

Lily niechętnie się zgodziła. Najbardziej protestowali dziadkowie Harry'ego, otwarcie negując poglądy Grindelwalda, jego politykę i uznając, że posyłanie ich wnuka bliżej serca cesarstwa jest największą głupotą, na jaką ich syn mógł wpaść.

 _Nie dostrzegają, że tak jest lepiej i nie wiem, jak mógłbym im to wytłumaczyć, nie obrażając jednocześnie tego, w co wierzą_ , napisał Harry w dzienniku. _Nie potrafię sobie wyobrazić rzeczywistości, w której musiałbym ukrywać się z moją magią. Dlaczego ktokolwiek zdecydował, że tak należy? Jakby to był jakiś wstydliwy sekret._

Tom nie zaoferował żadnych argumentów na ich obronę. _Strach przed wojną i sympatia wobec słabości zawsze przekraczały moją zdolność zrozumienia ludzkich mankamentów._

Harry, choć tego nie napisał, uważał, że przewrót Grindelwalda był rozsądniejszym rozwiązaniem niż uchwalenie Międzynarodowego Kodeksu Tajności. Tom opowiedział mu więcej, o mugolskiej wojnie i powszechnym potępieniu magii, a Harry napomknął o Dursleyach oraz o tym, jak Dudley przez moment myślał, że masa tłuszczu wystarczała, by pokonać czarodzieja.

— **xxx—**

_1 marca 1997_

_Wyczytałem dzisiaj, że Azja oficjalnie zerwała rozmowy z wysłannikami Imperium. Jak na razie nikt nie mówi głośno o przygotowaniach do wojny, ale Grindelwald daje do zrozumienia, że jest wciąż zainteresowany wznowieniem współpracy i wyobrażam sobie, że jeśli zawiodą inne środki, to użyje siły. Zaostrzono też restrykcje dotyczące przewozu pewnych artefaktów ze wschodu._

Słowa zniknęły, a pergamin pozostał pusty przez chwilę.

 _Obawiają się ataku albo go szykują_ , napisał Tom w końcu.

_Indie wstrzymały wywóz ksiąg za granicę._

_Powiedziałbym, że to mądrze z ich strony, ale jeśli kiedykolwiek pozwolili cennym informacjom się wydostać, szkoda już została zrobiona._

_Tak,_ napisał Harry _, a pewnych rzeczy lepiej nie wiedzieć._ To nie nad Indiami myślał i nawet nie zauważył, że jego komentarz był oderwany od rozmowy, choć jego rozmówcy to nie umknęło. _Wiesz, o czym myślę?_

_Nie potrafię pomyśleć o rzeczy, której wolałbym nie wiedzieć. Wiedza to potęga, nie spotkałeś się z tym hasłem?_

Harry z głową podpartą na dłoni wpatrywał się dłuższą chwilę w dziennik, zanim na powrót przytknął pióro do pergaminu i zaczął pisać. Decyzja została podjęta i zamierzał żyć z jej konsekwencjami.

_Na pewno. Myślałem o tym, jak bardzo kuszą pewne informacje, jak bardzo chce się wykorzystać jedyne znane rozwiązanie uporczywego problemu, nawet jego skutki i egzekucja są wręcz szkaradne._

_Czego takiego nie chcesz się dowiedzieć, James? A może jednak nie możesz oprzeć się pokusie?_

_Nie mogę._

_...by natychmiast wpaść w kolejną,_ napisał Tom.

Harry nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć.

_Chciałbym poznać cenę twojej wolności, Tom._

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betowała Acrimonia. Bardzo dziękuję!

Harry oparł się o balustradę i zerknął w dół. Piętro niżej wszystkie stoliki były zajęte przez uczniów pochylających się nad książkami, a znudzony bibliotekarz obserwował ich zza kontuaru, ustawiając pomiędzy kolejnymi spojrzeniami wieżę z kart. Niektóre ich brzegi przytwierdzał do siebie przy użyciu różdżki, zamiast zdać się na swoją zręczność. Postacie z talii komentowały to z oburzeniem, jednak gdyby nie to małe oszustwo już pierwsze piętra rozsypałyby się, ponieważ najpewniej zostałyby zaczepione imponującą, czarną brodą.

Harry odsunął się i skierował w stronę schodów.

— Poczekam na ciebie na dole - powiedział. Kolega, z którym się wybrał do biblioteki wciąż czegoś szukał na pobliskich regałach i choć Harry go nie widział, zakładał, że czarodziej go słyszał

Nie miał ochoty dłużej kręcić się po najwyższej kondygnacji budynku. Gdyby nie bał się, że całkiem straci przy tym poczucie czasu, zszedłby aż do podziemia, gdzie znajdowały się najciekawsze pozycje — dostępne bez ograniczeń dla wszystkich uczniów. Groziło mu to za każdym razem, gdy znalazł się w pobliżu tych rzadkich zbiorów i raz po raz ratowała go chęć uczestnictwa w innych zajęciach. Nie potrafił jednak nigdy zrezygnować z wieczornych partyjek szachów, wyścigów na miotłach z kolegami z drużyny czy codwudniowych pojedynków w klubie na rzecz czytania, więc przez lata poznał zaledwie niewielką część zawartych w nich sekretów.

— Mhm. — Dobiegł go pomruk zza regału. — Znalazłeś, co chciałeś?

— Tak, dokładnie to, o co mi chodziło. — „Sidła, wnyki, pułapki i wilcze doły” trzymał już w dłoni i po wstępnym przekartkowaniu cienkiej książeczki miał pewność, że zawiera wszystkie informacje potrzebne do referatu o magicznym kłusownictwie.

Dybiące wnyki udało mu się wyczarować za pierwszym podejściem. Magia bez oporu uległa jego woli, chętnie splatając się w odpowiednie zaklęcie. Później, gdy profesor Isayew testował ich skuteczność, przesuwając manekina przez salę, spod podłogi wynurzyły się żelazne szczęki i bezgłośnie zacisnęły na wypchanej trocinami nodze.

Jego matka spojrzałaby na niego z niepokojem, gdyby jej powiedział, jak łatwo przychodziło mu opanowanie kolejnych klątw. Dlatego o tym nie wspominał. Nigdy też nie zdradził się przed nią, że pociągała gogałąź magii, którą tak otwarcie pogardzała.

Nikt z jego rodziny nie byłby zadowolony, gdyby wiedział, że drugą lekturą, którą wybrał, były „Sekrety najczarniejszej magii”.

Bez słowa położył książki na kontuarze. Obserwował przez chwilę, jak mężczyzna po drugiej stronie układał kolejne karty, ignorując jego obecność. W końcu łypnął na Harry'ego, machnął różdżką i wybrane tomy podjechały bliżej. Odpowiednia karta wyfrunęła z szuflady i gotowa do zapisania ułożyła się na blacie.

— Żadnych azteckich rytuałów tym razem, Potter? Ani chińskich instruktarzy parzenia zatrutej herbaty? — Pobieżnie sprawdził okładki.

— Nie dziś — odmruknął Harry z uśmieszkiem.

— Jestem zszokowany — burknął bibliotekarz, beztrosko odsyłając już wpisane książki w jego stronę. Przesunęły się na sam brzeg blatu, niemal spadając na podłogę. — I wciąż mam nadzieję, że się stąd zaraz wyniesiesz, Potter — dodał, po czym skierował pogardliwe spojrzenie na ulokowane niedaleko fotele. Gdyby nie zakaz Karkarowa już dawno by stamtąd zniknęły.

Siadającym na nich uczniom ciężkie encyklopedie lubiły spadać na głowę. Z jakiegoś powodu nigdy nie spotkało to Karkarowa, gdy decydował się czytać tam najnowsze wydanie  _ Gońca Imperialnego _ .

— Skoro nie ma dla mnie miejsca.

— Zawsze robisz za dużo zamieszania ze swoimi koleżkami — burknął.

Harry udał, że szuka kogoś obok siebie, zanim z niewinną miną wzruszył ramionami .

— Obiecuję, że nie będę tu dzisiaj tkwić. Poczytam u siebie.

— Dobrze! Od zawsze sądziłem, że powinni wam przydzielać jednoosobówki kilka lat wcześniej. Paradoksalnie zajmujecie wtedy mniej miejsca! — Wyciągnął z kieszeni kolejną talię kart i z trzaśnięciem położył ją na blacie, niby dla podkreślenia swoich słów.

Harry uniósł ręce w geście poddania i oddalił się w stronę alejki oznaczonej jako „sport”. Bez entuzjazmu wyciągnął i przekartkował kilka pozycji o quidditchu, po czym oparł się ramieniem o najbliższy regał i bezmyślnie zawiesił wzrok na rzędach stolików w centrum sali. Cisza i bezruch przyprawiały go o senność.

Zaczął wypatrywać znajomych twarzy wśród pracujących uczniów. I choć nie znalazł nikogo ze swojego rocznika, zatrzymał wzrok dłużej na osobie o płowych włosach w drugim rzędzie. Chuderlawy chłopiec w niedopasowanej szacie wyglądał na nie starszego niż czwarty rok. Stały bywalec biblioteki, ocenił Harry. Nie sądził, by mógł się na niego natknąć w innej części Durmstrangu.

— Znalazłem ostatni egzemplarz — odezwał się Arnold. Harry nawet nie zauważył, jak podszedł. — Jakiś dureń wepchnął go do drugiego rzędu.

— Długo ci zeszło — mruknął Harry, przeciągając się i tłumiąc ziewnięcie. Powoli kierowali się do wyjścia, przepychając się po drodze i dyskutując o najbliższym meczu.

**—xxx—**

Wieczór spędził, przeglądając kolejne ustępy opisujące wątpliwe moralnie rytuały. „Horkruksy” brzmiał tytuł jednego z krótszych rozdziałów.

_ Zebrała się w końcu grupa czarodziejów oburzonych postępowaniem Herpona i zdecydowała się położyć kres jego praktykom. Najstarszy z nich przemienił się w zaskrońca i przekonał Herpona, by udzielił mu schronienia. Gdy czarnoksiężnik zapadł w sen, jego wróg przybrał na powrót ludzką formę i spętał go nierozrywalnymi więzami. Niedługo później wraz ze swymi wspólnikami ułożył stos, by ukarać czarnoksiężnika w ulubiony przez mugoli sposób. Podpalili go i choć ciało Herpona poczerniało i popękało, nie mógł on umrzeć, jako że skrył fragment swojej duszy w sygnecie i póki horkruks ten nie został zniszczony, Herpon żył. _

Nigdy nie zapytał Toma, jak wyglądał, więc postać trawiona przez płomienie w jego wyobraźni była pozbawiona twarzy. Czarna, hogwarcka szata i dokładnie wypolerowane buty, bo sądził, że Tom nie założyłby brudnych, przyszły do niego bez pytania.

Sięgnął, by pogładzić skórzaną okładkę, choć nie otworzył dziennika. „Ludzkie życie” — tak określił cenę swojej wolności Tom w ich ostatniej rozmowie. Zaraz potem dodał, że „wystarczy, że przekażesz mnie komuś, kto może zniknąć”. Od tego czasu ostrożność, z którą Harry podchodził do przedmiotu, przerodziła się w paranoję.

Nie mógł się go pozbyć. Tak samo jak nie mógł zapomnieć, że za pergaminem i czarnomagicznym rytuałem krył się ktoś, kogo potrafił zrozumieć, nawet jeśli poglądy drugiego miejscami znacząco odbiegały od jego własnych. „Jak bardzo boisz się śmierci, Tom?”, chciał zapytać. „Czy na tyle, by pragnąć śmierci każdego, kto cieszy się życiem”?

Zastanawiał się, czy strach Toma ciążył mu jak każda niemożliwa do opanowania fobia, czy może przerodził się w łatwiejsze do zniesienia zgorzknienie. A może ulgę przynosiły mu morderstwa, udowadnianie raz za razem, że w jakiejś formie miał władzę nad życiem i śmiercią.

_ Skąd możesz wiedzieć, że ktokolwiek przejąłby się moim zniknięciem? _ , napisał dwa dni później.

_ Ludzie jak ty, James, nie znikają bez echa _ , nadeszła odpowiedź, jakby nigdy nie przerwali rozmowy.  _ Nie dlatego jednak potrzebuję, żebyś przekazał dziennik komuś innemu. _

_ Tęskniłbyś za mną? _

Choć była to tylko zaczepka, dostał poważną odpowiedź.

_ Gdybym miał wybór, wolałbym cię oszczędzić. Nasze rozmowy dostarczają mi więcej rozrywki, niż bym oczekiwał. _

_ Ale zabiłbyś mnie, gdyby zabrakło innej alternatywy _ , napisał Harry. Było to jedynie suche stwierdzenie faktu oczywistego dla nich obu.  _ Zamierzasz to zrobić, jeśli uznasz, że każę ci czekać zbyt długo? Niczego nie obiecywałem. _

Potarł oczy zmęczone od czytania przy żółtawym świetle lampki, zostawiając przy tym ślady palców na szkłach okularów. Odpowiedź nie nadeszła i Harry zatrzasnął dziennik ze zmęczeniem.

**—xxx—**

Każdy rocznik uczniów Durmstrangu pozował do zdjęć zaraz po rozpoczęciu nauki, w czwartej klasie i tuż przed zakończeniem ósmej. Pamiątkowe fotografie można było znaleźć w kronice szkoły, która już dawno byłaby w całości zapełniona, gdyby nie zapobiegające temu zaklęcia. 

Harry jednego wieczoru wziął ogromną księgę z półki i dokładnie przejrzał fotografie młodszych roczników. Zdołał w końcu dopasować imię do twarzy, której tam szukał. Nikolaj Pecic, tak się nazywał płowowłosy mól książkowy.

Harry szybko odkrył, że młody czarodziej unikał swoich rówieśników poza godzinami lekcji, nie należał do żadnego klubu ani nie dostawał szczególnie dobrych stopni, a gdyby nie zmiany wprowadzone przez Grindelwalda, nigdy nie dostałby się  do Durmstrangu.

Dopiero gdy dowiedział się tego wszystkiego, zrozumiał, że decyzję podjął już dawno — nieświadomie — i w ten sam sposób pogodził się z jej konsekwencjami.

Ułożenie planu zajęło mu tylko kilka dni, choć może było to już tylko sprecyzowanie, w jaki sposób zamierzał podjąć wcześniej rozważane kroki. Po obiedzie naciągnął na siebie Pelerynę-Niewidkę, którą ojciec przekazał mu z życzeniami dobrej zabawy i uniknięcia kłopotów.

O tej porze w bibliotece nie było jeszcze zbyt wielu uczniów i rzędy stolików stały puste. Zamiast dźwięku przewracania kartek dobiegał go tylko odgłos siorbania kawy, której zapach dolatywał aż od kontuaru, oraz okazyjne chrząkanie.

Przystanął przy dziale poświęconym historii magii, który rzadko przyciągał czytelników. Oferował natomiast dobry widok na wejście, a jednocześnie przejście między jego regałami nie było na tyle zaniedbane, by Harry musiał się bać o pozostawienie śladów. Uważnie obserwował nielicznych, wchodzących uczniów, bezmyślnie wodząc palcami po tytułach książek. Do czasu, gdy Nikolaj się pojawił, warstwa kurzu już oblepiała opuszki jego palców.

Harry wyszedł spomiędzy regałów i jeszcze raz upewnił się się, czy Peleryna zakrywała jego stopy, gdy tylko go dostrzegł. Obserwował, jak Nikolaj przeszedł obok niego lekko zgarbiony, pospiesznie stawiając małe kroki i niemal w ogóle nie rozglądając się wokół. Podążył za nim w bezpiecznej odległości, gdy ten skierował się do działu poświęconego transmutacji, nie odkładając wcześniej torby.

Młody czarodziej przykucnął i sięgał po książkę z najniższej półki, gdy Harry trafił go zaklęciem dezorientującym.

Nikolaj zamarł i zamrugał. Wyraz zagubienia pojawił się na jego twarzy. Nawet nie drgnął, gdy Harry znalazł się tuż za nim i wsunął dziennik na półkę obok podręcznika, po który chłopiec chciał sięgnąć, ani gdy peleryna niewidka musnęła jego ramię.

Harry odsunął się i wycelował różdżkę w nastolatka.

—  _ Compulso  _ — szepnął.

Obłożył dziennik zaklęciem śledzącym i drugim, chroniącym przed zauważeniem przez postronnych ludzi. Skonfundował Nikolaja, by ten rozpoznał go jako własny. I, choć nie wiedział, czy miało to znaczenie, zniechęcił go do przekazywania Tomowi wartościowych informacji.

Harry rozejrzał się, sprawdzając, czy nie zwrócili niczyjej uwagi, a Nikolaj potrząsnął głową i marszcząc brwi, schował dziennik do torby.

**—xxx—**

Otworzył oczy w środku nocy, momentalnie przytomny. Przez wąskie, pozbawione zasłon okno nawet w ciągu dnia wpadało niewiele światła, a w nocy stanowiło jedynie nieco jaśniejszy punkt na ścianie. Leżał przez chwilę nieruchomo, zastanawiając się, co go obudziło. Dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę z dziwnego wrażenia — czuł się, jakby ktoś naglił go, by poszedł gdzieś, w miejsce, którego położenia nie był w stanie wskazać w tym momencie.

Zaklęcie śledzące, zrozumiał w końcu Harry. Usiadł gwałtownie i zsunął nogi na podłogę, wzdrygając się, gdy stopami dotknął zimnej podłogi zamiast butów. Wymacał różdżkę na szafce nocnej. Blade światło zalało pokój, a Harry zaczął naciągać szatę i płaszcz na piżamę. Chwycił okulary, Pelerynę-Niewidkę i odetchnął głęboko, po czym wyślizgnął się na korytarz, ostrożnie zamykając drzwi.

Zszedł aż na parter, gdzie zatrzymał się między jadalnią a świetlicą. Po krótkim zawahaniu skierował się na zewnątrz. Przytrzymał drzwi, by nie trzasnęły i owinął się ciaśniej płaszczem. Zadrżał, gdy poczuł zimne powietrze na wciąż rozgrzanym od snu karku .

Przeszedł dziedziniec, nie spotykając żywej duszy ani nie zauważając nikogo, kto w oczywisty sposób wyglądał przez okno. Zatrzymał się na chwilę przy linii  drzew , przez chwilę tylko oddychając nocnym powietrzem i spoglądając na ciemny zamek. Dopiero gdy upewnił się, że wiedział, co robił, wszedł między  drzewa .

Otaczający jego szkołę las był jednym z najstraszniejszych i najpiękniejszych miejsc, jakie kiedykolwiek widział.  Tworzyły go drzewa o potężnych pniach oraz rozłożystych gałęziach tak gęsto porośniętych liśćmi, że  puszcza tonęła w półmroku nawet w najjaśniejsze dni. Potrafiły one nagle podnieść się, wyciągając korzeniopodobne nogi z gleby i otwierając ciemne ślepia, by ujawnić, że pod grubą warstwą kory chował się borowy. Szczerzące ostre zęby czerwone kapturki, z którymi uczyli się walczyć w ramach zajęć z obrony oraz uwodzicielskie rusałki stanowiły tylko niewielką część stworzeń, jakie można było spotkać w otaczającej Durmstrang  puszczy .

Tej nocy las milczał. Harry przy słabym świetle różdżki przechodził nad potężnymi korzeniami, omijał krzaki i przeskakiwał zdradliwe zagłębienia w ziemi, które mogły mieć głębokość kałuży albo okazać się kilkunastometrowymi studniami.

Zaklęcie śledzące, które nałożył na dziennik, włączało się samoistnie tylko wtedy, gdy obserwowany człowiek, a w tym przypadku przedmiot, oddalił się na co najmniej trzysta metrów od osoby, która je rzuciła. Zrozumiał, że znalazł się blisko, gdy uczucie przyciągania ustało. Wyszeptał krótką formułkę, która miała go pokierować dalej, aż do celu. Różdżka w jego dłoni natychmiast przekręciła się w lewo i Harry podążył w tym kierunku, przygaszając światło, by nie zdradzić swojej obecności.

Niewiele widział. Z trudem rozróżniał kształty, a zielenie i brązy lasu ustąpiły różnym odcieniom czerni. Zatrzymywał się co kilka kroków, by się rozejrzeć. Zastygał w miejscu i trwał, patrząc w przestrzeń oraz upewniając się, że nic się nie poruszyło — korzeń szykujący się, by wciągnąć go do ciemnej nory, stworzenie czające się, by przegryźć jego tętnicę. Z każdym przystankiem czuł, jak powoli obezwładnia go paranoja, a zimne dreszcze i łaskotanie na karku — jakby ktoś go obserwował — nie znikały ani na chwilę.

Przystanął i zmrużył oczy. Z koncentracją wpatrywał się w ciemny kształt u podnóża drzewa  — był zdecydowanie zbyt gruby jak na korzeń. Przypominał ludzką sylwetkę.

Chciał odetchnąć głęboko i zacisnąć powieki, ale obawiał się zamknąć oczy. Ruszył do przodu, ostrożnie stawiając stopy i bezgłośnym  _ Nox _ gasząc światło. Zamarł kilka razy, zaniepokojony szelestem liści lub odległym jękiem przesuwającego się drewna.

Z bliska mógł rozróżnić dwie niedbale rozrzucone nogi, głowę bezwładnie opadłą na pierś, skulone ciało opierające się o pień. Podszedł bliżej i nadepnął na równą powierzchnię, zupełnie inną niż runo leśne. Odskoczył zaalarmowany i wycelował różdżką w ziemię. Nic wokół nawet nie drgnęło.

Odetchnął głęboko, zmuszając napięte mięśnie do rozluźnienia się. Wierzył, że dotarł na miejsce.  _ Lumos _ , pomyślał i srebrzyste światło, udające księżycową poświatę rozjaśniło puszczę.

Łatwo rozpoznał ciało Nikolaja oraz porzucony dziennik na ziemi. Wyobrażał sobie, że nastolatek cisnął nim w ostatniej rozpaczliwej próbie uwolnienia się, gdy już zrozumiał, że z każdym krokiem zbliżał się do swojej śmierci, a budzący zaufanie chłopiec odpisujący na jego wynurzenia nie dbał o jego nędzne życie ani przez chwilę.

— Jesteś tu, Tom? — zapytał niskim głosem, przeskakując wzrokiem z korzenia na korzeń i z drzewa na drzewo. Kostki jego dłoni zbielały od zbyt mocnego zaciskania palców na różdżce.

Zatoczył się do tyłu, gdy zobaczył parę szarawych oczu tuż przed sobą. Stłumił przekleństwo. Oparł się o najbliższe drzewo, dłonią macając chropowatą korę, jakby chcąc się upewnić, czy nie usunie mu się zza pleców.

Zjawa — miał przed sobą zjawę, półprzezroczyste widmo, które wpatrywało się w niego z uśmieszkiem.

— Przyszedłeś — powiedział. Miał całkiem przyjemny głos.

Harry wyprostował się.

— Oczywiście — mruknął w odpowiedzi. — Dlaczego miałbym teraz zrezygnować? — Nie mógł powiedzieć, że nie przyszedł pomóc, a zatrzymać Toma przed zniknięciem na dobre. Przyznanie się, że zamierzał go zatrzymać przy sobie, nie wydawało mu się inteligentnym zagraniem.

Tom przechylił lekko głowę, patrząc na Harry'ego spod rzęs, jakby znał sekret i wahał się, czy powinien go zdradzić.

— Mógłbyś stchórzyć — powiedział powoli. — Przestraszyć się konsekwencji, chcieć zapomnieć o współudziale w morderstwie. To nie byłoby — zawiesił głos — niezwykłe.

— Podjąłem decyzję. Raz. - I nie zamierzał podejmować jej po raz drugi, rozważać sprawy od nowa, wahać się. Mijałoby się z celem wątpić, gdy niemal wszystko zostało już zrobione.

— A rozważyłeś, że i dla mnie twoja obecność jest niewygodna? Przypadkowy świadek, któremu nie wiadomo, czy nie rozwiąże się język…

— Mógłbym opowiedzieć o tej nocy, tak. Choć nie wiem, czy po tym nie widywałbym aż do śmierci tylko murów Nurmengardu.

Milcząco mierzyli się spojrzeniami, żaden z nich nie był chętny, by mrugnąć, poddać się i ulec jako pierwszy.

— Pozbyłeś się mojego dziennika wyjątkowo nagle. Nie spodziewałem się nowego rozmówcy.

Z każdą  chwilą Tom stawał się coraz bardziej rzeczywisty, światło przestawało przenikać przez niego jak przez ducha, a zaczynało się odbijać od ciemnych włosów, rysować głębokie cienie na przystojnej twarzy.

— Nie widziałem powodu, by dłużej czekać — wyjaśnił Harry. — Mam nadzieję, że dobrze wybrałem.

— Tak — potwierdził Tom. — Dobrze się spisał. — Skinął w stronę bezwładnego ciała obok, jakby Harry mógł zapomnieć, o kim mówili.

Uśmiechali się przez chwilę, dzieląc sekret. Tom rozkoszował się powracającą cielesnością, a Harry cieszył się, widząc, jak jego pragnienie dosłownie nabierało kształtów.

— Jak to jest — odezwał się Harry — odzyskiwać ciało po tylu latach?

— Niesamowicie — wyszeptał Tom z przejęciem. — Byłem bezsilny zbyt długo, pozbawiony możliwości odczuwania świata wokół... — Zatoczył rękami koło. — Nie doceniałem ilości informacji, które człowiek pozyskuje, po prostu będąc. Spędziłem lata bez docierających do mnie obrazów, dźwięków, zapachów, dotyków i nawet bym tego nie odczuł, gdybyś nie zaczął do mnie pisać. — Przymknął oczy.

— W jaki sposób to odbierałeś? Widziałeś kolejne słowa? Rozpoznałbyś mój charakter pisma? — zaciekawił się Harry.

Tom otworzył oczy i spojrzał na niego przenikliwie.

— Jakbym słyszał twój głos w moich myślach. — Dotknął skroni. — Od razu rozpoznałem, że to ty, gdy się odezwałeś.

Harry poczuł znajomą mieszankę niepokoju i ekscytacji. Chciał kontynuować, pogrywać z czarodziejem, któremu za knuta nie ufał.

— A pismo?

— Nie wiem. Chciałbyś coś dla mnie napisać, James? — Rozłożył ręce niby bezradny. — Wtedy się przekonamy.

— Może nie w tej chwili — mruknął Harry. Podszedł do nieruchomego Nikolaja i przykucnął. Chwycił jego ramię i uniósł. Tak jak przewidywał, było bezwładne.

— Jeszcze żyje — poinformował obojętnie Tom, gdy Harry sprawdzał oddech nastolatka. — Za chwilę będziesz mógł poczuć ostatnie uderzenia serca, jeśli cię to interesuje.

Harry przez chwilę rozważał ofertę, skuszony wizją tak intymnego doświadczenia czyjejś śmierci, ale moment później poczuł obrzydzenie, które aż wykrzywiło jego usta w grymas. Odsunął się. Nie dlatego to robił, nie z podłości i nie dla swojej rozrywki.

— O, teraz — stwierdził Tom, spoglądając w bok i w innej sytuacji Harry pomyślałby, że po prostu usiłuje sobie coś przypomnieć, a nie, że sięga świadomością po odległą sensację. — Jeszcze ze cztery minuty.

Tom podszedł do porzuconego ciała i pochylił się, by najpierw rozpiąć pas trzymający gruby, obszyty futrem płaszcz blisko ciała, a następnie rozchylić jego poły i ściągnąć go z ramion Nikolaja.

— Rozumiem, że to już koniec procesu? — zapytał Harry. — Odzyskałeś ciało na dobre?

— Tak — potwierdził Tom, narzucając na ramiona płaszcz. Był trochę za krótki, ale dobry w ramionach. Zapiął go. Wyciągnął różdżkę z kieszeni i eksperymentalnie nią machnął. Kiwnął głową z uznaniem, gdy nic się nie stało. — Już nie mam żadnego połączenia z dziennikiem — powiedział, wykrzywiając usta w uśmiech.

W następnej chwili obrócił się gwałtownie, a różdżka przecięła powietrze ze świstem. Klątwa trafiła czarną książeczkę z ogłuszającym trzaskiem. Całość rozpadła się na kilkanaście kawałków, które skręciły się i zwinęły w sobie, aż na ziemi nie zostało nic poza kilkoma ciemnymi skrawkami.

Gdy grymas wściekłości zniknął z twarzy Toma, zastąpiony dokładnie skonstruowaną maską obojętności, Harry wciąż celował w niego różdżką, zaalarmowany nagłym ruchem.

— Rozumiesz, James, nie mogłem na to patrzeć — stwierdził łagodnie.

Harry zmrużył podejrzliwie oczy, ale nie zadawał więcej pytań. Potrząsnął głową, niby zbywając sprawę. Machnięciem różdżki usztywnił i uniósł zwłoki w powietrze, jakby od początku było to jego zamiarem.

— Chodźmy — mruknął i jako pierwszy ruszył przed siebie. 

Trup poszybował za nim, a kilka metrów dalej szedł Tom, który niechętnie dołączył do procesji. Gdyby nie trzask łamanych gałęzi Harry nie miałby pewności, czy Tomnie został z tyłu.

Nie spieszył się, żeby zakończyć wycieczkę po mrocznej puszczy. W pewien sposób rozkoszował się sytuacją. Serce podchodziło mu do gardła w odpowiedzi na każdy szelest. Nie sądził, że mógł upaść tak nisko. Bez namysłu złamać zasady, w które wierzył, a później napawać się sytuacją, wręcz wyczekiwać konsekwencji.

O nocy, która dała początek takiemu biegowi wydarzeń, myślał z rozczuleniem. Chciał być w tym miejscu, a obecność Toma tuż za nim sprawiała, że puchł z satysfakcji.

_ Dobrze _ , myślał z uśmieszkiem, manewrując między drzewami,  _ tak miało być _ .

Nie zauważył, że dźwięki wydawane przez jego towarzysza ucichły. Nie zorientował się, że cokolwiek mogło być nie w porządku, dopóki nie poczuł uderzenia w plecy. Wygiął się w łuk, różdżka została wyrwana z jego dłoni. Niewidzialna siła odrzuciła go do przodu, aż wpadł na drzewo. Coś łupnęło i Harry nie wiedział, czy to tylko ciało spadło, czy jego czoło uderzyło o pień aż tak mocno.  _ Expelliarmus _ , zrozumiał.

Poczuł czubek różdżki przy karku. Wypuścił powoli powietrze. Nie został związany, stwierdził, unosząc lekko ramiona, niby odsuwając się od zagrożenia.

— A teraz powiedz mi — wyszeptał Tom — dlaczego mi pomogłeś.

Krew szumiała mu w uszach, a serce dudniło tak głośno, że i drugi czarodziej musiał to słyszeć. Harry wygiął wargi, odzyskując uśmiech, który spłynął z jego twarzy przy nagłym uderzeniu. To nie strach tak na niego działał.

— Co takiego, Tom? — odpowiedział, obracając głowę tak, że mógł oprzeć się policzkiem o korę. Kątem oka widział kawałek ramienia Toma. — Myślałem, że wiesz?

— Nie lubię takich gierek, James — syknął, wbijając różdżkę mocniej w ciało. — Wiem, że powstrzymałeś smarkacza przed przekazaniem mi wartościowych informacji.

— A co chciałbyś wiedzieć? — Harry zdołał zabrzmieć, jakby był rozbawiony. Uniósł pytająco brwi, choć nie oczekiwał, by drugi zdołał to zobaczyć po ciemku. — To tylko dzieciak. Chyba nie oczekiwałeś, że będzie miał tak dobre pojęcie o funkcjonowaniu Imperium jak ja? Może chciałeś, żeby cię zabawił konwersacją i zawiódł? — Wydało mu się, że słyszał zgrzytanie zębów. — Albo jeszcze inaczej, zacząłeś go wypytywać, kim jestem, a on nie mógł ci udzielić odpowiedzi…

Ból spłynął od jego karku w dół, wzdłuż kręgosłupa, promieniując aż po koniuszki palców. Dłonie zaciskały się i otwierały spazmatycznie, mięśnie drgały konwulsyjnie. Poczuł przez chwilę każdy nerw w swoim ciele i miał wrażenie, że co do jednego chciały, skręcając się, przebić przez jego skórę i uciec na zewnątrz.

Dopiero gdy Tom zakończył klątwę, Harry zdołał zaczerpnąć tchu i żałosny jęk wydobył się z jego gardła. Spocony i z nogami jak z galarety upadłby, gdyby nie cis przed nim. Chciało mu się śmiać i nie próbował nawet powstrzymać ochrypłego rechotu od wydostania się na zewnątrz.

— To zastanawiające, że od początku mnie okłamywałeś. I niesamowicie głupie, bo nasz martwy przyjaciel nie znalazł żadnego Jamesa wśród uczniów starszych klas. — Tom mówił o wiele spokojniej niż wcześniej, zupełnie jakby komentował pogodę. — Niemal zacząłem wątpić, czy na pewno jesteśmy w Durmstrangu.

— Przykre — odparł Harry przez zaciśnięte zęby, wciąż dysząc. — Nigdy nie chciałem zachwiać twoją pewnością siebie.

W odpowiedzi przeszyła go kolejna klątwa. Tym razem tortura trwała dużo krócej, ale Harry i tak czuł, jakby miał wkrótce pokruszyć sobie zęby od ciągłego zaciskania szczęk. Zwinął dłoń w pięść, życząc sobie, by mógł owinąć palce wokół różdżki zamiast powietrza.

— Śmiejesz się ze mnie? — Nacisk na karku Harry'ego zniknął i Tom szarpnął go za ramię tak, że znalazł się plecami do drzewa. — Spójrz mi w oczy.

Szare, okolone ciemnymi rzęsami i wyraźnymi brwiami oczy i bez rozkazu przyciągnęłyby w końcu uwagę Harry'ego. Wyjątkowo ładne, pomyślał. W tle zabrzmiało jednak:

— Legilimens! — i Harry dosłownie nie mógł się od nich uwolnić, przykuty do ciemnych źrenic i nagle zalany falą wspomnień.

  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**3**

Przez zmrużone oczy obserwował dwie rude dziewczynki, które szły kilka metrów przed nim, szepcząc do siebie z zapamiętaniem i ignorując jego obecność. „Nie możemy poważnie porozmawiać w twoim towarzystwie" powiedziała mu wcześniej jedna z nich – Cameron, a może Artis.

Ich matka, Teca Weasley, podążała za nimi razem z Lily Potter, żywo dyskutując, wskazując kolejne sklepy, które mijali, idąc wzdłuż Pokątnej i pozornie nie zwracając uwagi na dzieci. „Chłopcy są niedojrzali, kochane" pewnie powiedziała swoim córkom wcześniej.

To nie tak, że ciągnął je za włosy dla żartu, myślał kwaśno. Po prostu złapanie znicza było ważniejsze niż szarmanckie zachowanie, na jakie nalegała jego mama.

Wolał, gdy jego rodzice spotykali się z inną częścią rodziny Wealey'ów. Gra w eksplodującego durnia z Ronem i żarty z bliźniakami były dużo zabawniejsze. Tylko Ginny, która zawsze podglądała ich zza szopy na miotły, gdy wybierali się polatać, posyłała im dziwne spojrzenia. Harry czasami myślał, że lepiej byłoby, gdyby wreszcie sobie poszła albo do nich dołączyła.

Szopa składała się z ruchomych desek, które można było wyciągnąć i przez utworzoną dziurę przecisnąć się do środka bez otwierania zamkniętych łańcuchem drzwi. Zawsze musieli tylko później pamiętać, by otrzepać ubrania z kurzu i wyciągnąć pajęczyny spomiędzy włosów. W rogu pomieszczenia znajdowała się stara beczka po piwie, wciąż przesiąknięta zapachem napoju i wypełniona w trzech czwartych drobiazgami kolekcjonowanymi przez pana Weasley'a. Śrubki, druciki, metalowe plansze i figurki – można było spędzić godziny przebierając w tych skarbach. Molly nigdy nie zapomniała jednak na nich nawrzeszczeć, jeśli odkryła, że igrali „z niebezpieczną, mugolską technologią" jej męża, której nie pozwalała mu trzymać wewnątrz domu.

Piekła też najlepsze ciasta, jakie Harry kiedykolwiek jadł i zawsze strofowała jego mamę, udzielając jej porad i koniecznie chcąc pomóc w zostaniu najlepszą matką i przynajmniej dobrą gospodynią. To przez to wzajemne wizyty zdarzały się tak rzadko.

Lily spalała wszystkie ciasta. Jako słodkości mogli od niej co najwyżej dostać sok z owoców z ich ogrodu. „Tak jest zdrowiej" twierdziła, a James się śmiał i mówił, że przynajmniej nie będzie gruby.

Nie żałowała im jedzenia. Harry zawsze mógł wziąć tyle dokładek, ile zechciał, pod warunkiem, że za każdym razem zjadł też warzywa. Miska fasoli, sałaty, czy salaterka świeżo zebranych pomidorów w śmietanie były znajomym widokiem na ich stole.

Syriusz zostawał czasami na obiedzie, pytając „Po co tyle zieleniny, Lily? Wciąż czekam na mój stek" i kobieta udawała, że się na niego zamierza. Remus i Peter odwiedzali ich rzadziej, ale Harry'emu to nie przeszkadzało. Syriusz opowiadający niesamowite historie i zabierający go razem z ojcem do baru 'w sekrecie' był jego ulubionym wujkiem.

Pamiętał przejażdżkę latającym motocyklem. Lśniąca, czarna maszyna od początku budziła podziw Harry'ego. Przyglądał się z ciekawością licznym rurom i przyciskom, a Syriusz chwalił się, jak z Arturem dodali kolejną 'odjechaną' funkcję do całości. „Pali jak smok i zionie jak smok" mówił Syriusz z diabolicznym uśmieszkiem. „Przyspieszymy tak bardzo, że zostanie za nami prawdziwy ślad ognia. Jak za kometą." I Harry koniecznie chciał tego doświadczyć. Dlatego, gdy wsiadał na miejsce za Syriuszem nie był pewien, czy maszyna drży aż tak, czy może to on trzęsie się z ekscytacji. A potem rozległ się warkot, koła zaczęły się obracać i już się rozpędzali.

Harry zacisnął mocniej ręce wokół pasa Syriusza, gdy zauważył samochód na kolizyjnym kursie z nimi. Syriusz jednak tylko się śmiał, gdy odrywali się od ziemi tuż przed maską w akompaniamencie klaksonu. Przez szybę widzieli przerażoną twarz mugolskiego kierowcy i sytuacja wydała się Harry'emu komiczna, więc też zaczął się śmiać na całe gardło.

Lecieli nad rzędami domów, nad tłocznymi ulicami i nad koronami drzew. A kiedy znaleźli się na otwartej przestrzeni, Syriusz kazał mu się trzymać mocno i już nurkowali z oszałamiającą prędkością. Czuł, jak lodowaty wiatr smaga jego odsłoniętą twarz i dłonie, szarpie włosami i połami płaszcza, jakby chcąc go rozpiąć. Serce tłukło się w jego piersi, a ziemia zbliżała coraz bardziej. Zderzymy się, myślał, ale Syriusz poderwał ich w ostatniej chwili do góry.

Podobne emocje mógł przeżyć jeszcze tylko na miotle.

„Wznieśmy się jeszcze wyżej" proponował, okrążając najwyższą wieżę Durmstrangu razem z Sergiejem i Arnoldem. Zrobili tak, śmiejąc się i zapewniając o swojej nadchodzącej wygranej w wyścigu. A później runęli w dół, w stronę pokrytego grubą warstwą śniegu boiska do quidditcha, zmuszając swoje miotły do osiągnięcia najwyższej możliwej prędkości i wciąż myśląc „Szybciej, jeszcze trochę...". A potem, cudem unikając zderzenia z ziemią, mknęli wzdłuż trybun, by ostro odbić w górę tuż przed ścianą drzew. Byli we trójkę. A później jeszcze była Alina, która czekała na nich przy wyznaczonej mecie i wywrzaskiwała nazwisko zwycięzcy, gdy wytracali już prędkość. Powiew rozdmuchiwał jej włosy i odwijał szalik, a ona uśmiechała się do nich z ekscytacją, jakby też wzięła właśnie udział w wyścigu, jakby wręcz wygrała.

Harry wierzył, że Alina szczególnie lubiła, gdy to on wygrywał. I ta myśl sprawiała, że starał się jeszcze bardziej – dla tego zadowolenia, dla uśmiechu, który rozjaśniał całą twarz. Była ładna, stwierdzał w duchu, nie śmiąc powiedzieć tego na głos. Nie był jednak nieczuły na bystre oczy, usta proszące o pocałunek ani szczupłe ciało. Myślał, że jej krótkie kręcone włosy miały odcień najbardziej kojarzący się z masłem czekoladowym, a ozdobiona ręcznie robionymi naszyjnikami z rzemyków szyja była naprawdę elegancka. Urocza, myślał.

Pamiętał wspólny śmiech, dyskusje nad wyciągniętymi z najciemniejszych zakamarków biblioteki książkami i siedzenie do późna. Tak jak wtedy w świetlicy, gdy byli pochyleni nad stolikiem do szachów tak, że łatwo mogliby sięgnąć do swoich ramion. Wymieniali komentarze nad powoli rozgrywaną partią i długie spojrzenia, przez które sytuacja wydawała się prywatna, mimo kilku osób wciąż pozostających w pomieszczeniu. A gdy w końcu naprawdę zostali sami, figury rozsypały się na poruszonym blacie, gdy Alina siadała na jego kolanach, zaczepiając o stolik za sobą. Nie zwracali uwagi na figury spadające na ziemię.

Szepty i krótkie uściski, gdy mijali się na korytarzu, sekrety dzielone tylko między sobą.

Ze szczegółami pamiętał, jak rysował ciemnoczerwone linie na jasnych, nagich plecach, gdy Alina klęczała na leśnym runie, podtrzymując włosy już przyozdobionymi we wzory ciągnące pokrywające już niemal całe ciało. Przed nią leżał rozpłatany wilk, a zapach świeżej krwi wciąż unosił się w powietrzu. Harry nie wiedział, jak zdołał opanować drżenie rąk.

– Tak naprawdę nie umrze – powiedziała Alina, odwracając się do niego z uśmiechem, gdy zaczął nanosić symbole w okolicach jej krzyża – dopóki ja żyję.

Spojrzał wtedy na potężną bestię, którą zabiła – porośniętego gęstym, szarawym futrem basiora – i wciąż nie mógł odegnać żalu. Tak jak wcześniej zwierzę wzbudzało zachwyt, tak martwe przywoływało tylko litość. Powiedział jej o tym.

– Szkoda, że to tak wspaniały wilk musiał zginąć.

Potrząsnęła głową.

– Mówiłam ci. I zaraz zobaczysz, że on nie przepadnie. – Sięgnęła by pogładzić bok basiora i Harry zastanawiał się, czy wciąż był ciepły. – Nie chciałabym związać się z czymś słabym.

Później wstała, a Harry odsunął się aż do linii drzew. Nie protestował, gdy prosiła go o pomoc przy przygotowaniach i nie zamierzał jej przeszkadzać, gdy przymierzała się do przeprowadzenia rytuału. Pozwolił krwi stygnąć na palcach, lepkiej i nieprzyjemnej. Patrzył, jak symbole zaczęły pozornie wżerać się w skórę, a ciało przekształcać i tracić człowieczeństwo. Sierść wystrzeliła z porów, paznokcie wykrzywiły się i stwardniały w pazury. Chciał zamknąć oczy, ale patrzył milcząco.

Pamiętał zimny nos przy dłoni, jęk zgniatanego drewna, gdy zacisnęła na gałęzi szczęki, by przetestować ich siłę.

Karkaroff potraktował Alinę z wyjątkową pogardą za to, w czym Harry jej pomógł. Stał wtedy przy jej boku, milczący i oczekujący swojej reprymendy. Nie nadeszła.

– Obrzydliwe – powiedział, patrząc tylko na młodą czarownicę.

Sosnowa różdżka Aliny leżała do tej pory na blacie dyrektorskiego biurka. Karkaroff sięgnął jednak po nią i przez chwilę tylko trzymał przez sobą, zaciskając dłonie na dwóch końcach. A potem rozległ się trzask i różdżka była w kawałkach.

Harry wzdrygnął się. Odwrócił wzrok, tylko by napotkać twarz oniemiałej z szoku Aliny – ze łzami spływającymi po policzkach i rozchylonymi ustami. Słyszał świst, gdy uszło z niej całe powietrze, spazmatyczną próbę chwycenia następnego oddechu.

– To było chore, co zrobiła – skomentował później jeden z ich kolegów z rocznika. Alina w tym czasie pakowała walizki. – Słusznie ją wyrzucają...

Harry nie był świadomy, kiedy przeszedł od milczącego piorunowania nastolatka wzrokiem do sięgania do jego gardła.

– Powiedz jeszcze słowo – zaczął, wyciągając rękę z iście wężową szybkością...

I zacisnął palce na realnym materiale kołnierza Toma Riddle'a, z furią wpatrując się w parę rozszerzonych ze zdumienia oczu i czując na skórze chłód nocnego powietrza. Cienie przeszłości, które otaczały go jeszcze chwilę wcześniej zniknęły, zastąpione rzeczywistością ze wszystkimi szczegółami.

– Widziałeś to? – zapytał zwodniczo cicho.

– Alina, tak? – Tom uśmiechnął się drwiąco. – Była twoją dziewczyną?

Zabrzmiał trzask, gdy pięść Harry'ego spotkała się z jego nosem. Tom jęknął z zaskoczeniem i zatoczyłby się do tyłu, gdyby Harry znów nie szarpnął go do przodu. Tylko jego dłoń powędrowała do góry.

Złość sprawiła, że Harry nie czuł siły kryjącej się za uderzeniem – wkładanej w nie energii, oporu tłuczonej chrząstki ani impetu rozchodzącego się wzdłuż jego własnych kości. Za lekko, pomyślał, poprawiając z boku, skurwysyn zasługuje na gorsze. Ale głowę Toma aż obróciło, a obficie kapiąca z jego nosa krew rozchlapała się wokół, plamiąc ubrania i osiadając pojedynczymi kroplami na odsłoniętych twarzach.

– Co zrobiłeś? – zapytał Harry z tym samym spokojem w głosie. Pchnął drugiego czarodzieja na najbliższe drzewo, aż ten stuknął ciemieniem o pień, odwracając ich pozycje sprzed chwili.

Tom skupił na nim prawdziwie mordercze spojrzenie i splunął. Ślina mieszała się krwią.

– Chciałbyś wiedzieć, co? – wycharczał. Krew pociekła obficiej, barwiąc na ciemno jego usta i podbródek.

Harry poczuł muśnięcie końca różdżki przy żebrach i bez wahania uderzył, odrzucając ramię w bok. Klątwa poleciała między drzewa, a Tom rzucił się na niego, wykorzystując, że na moment się odsłonił. Obnażał przy tym zęby w paskudnym grymasie.

Zacisnął kościste palce na gardle Harry'ego, wpadając na niego z impetem. Obaj runęli na ziemię, choć to Harry przyjął cały impet – i zaczął się śmiać, pozbawiony tchu, ale zdolny do walki. Wbił pięty w podłoże, wierzgając. Poczuł w odpowiedzi kolano na udzie, boleśnie wbijające się w ciało, aż syknął z bólu.

Czuł opór palców na grdyce, gdy przełknął ślinę, prawie prychając śmiechem - bo już nie czuł powagi sytuacji. Powstrzymał się, nie chcąc przygryźć sobie języka, gdyby dostał w szczękę. Ciężar tuż nad nim, gorąco rozchodzące się aż po wcześniej kostniejące dłonie przy wysiłku i ostro kontrastujący z nim chłód ziemi przenikający przez warstwy ubrań na łydkach, pośladkach i łopatkach – to wszystko sprawiało, że czuł się prawdziwie obecny w swoim ciele.

Dostrzegł chłód w oczach skupionych na jego twarzy i uśmiechnął się drwiąco tylko po to, by drugi to zobaczył. Na ślepo sięgnął do jego gardła, korzystając z faktu, że Tom nie miał jak się obronić, podpierając się na wolnej ręce.

Pociągnął go do przodu, pozbawiając go równowagi i natychmiast wykorzystując szansę. Przetoczył się na górę, kolana wciskając w brzuch Toma tak, by nie mógł się ruszyć ani złapać tchu. Chwycił go ciasno za prawy nadgarstek, uniemożliwiając mu użycie różdżki.

Riddle wciąż miał wyraz zaskoczenia na twarzy widoczny w prawie nieobecnym grymasie sprzed chwili, rozchylonych wargach, gdy Harry nachylił się do niego.

– Tom – zaczął przeciągle – jeśli chciałeś się znaleźć pode mną wystarczyło poprosić. – Wyszczerzył się w nieprzyjaznym uśmiechu. – Jestem tak zaangażowany w pomoc, że to byłoby naprawdę niewielkie poświęcenie z mojej strony.

Tom spojrzał na niego z pogardą.

– Tak mi pomagasz?

– Tylko tak mi pozwalasz.

Harry przesunął się i Tom sapnął z bólu.

– Planowałem pomóc ci się wydostać za tereny Durmstrangu w przeciągu kilku dni – powiedział Harry bez cienia emocji w głosie. – Oczywiście wciąż mogę to zrobić.

I w ten sposób wracamy do punktu wyjścia, pomyślał Harry. Zastygły bez ruchu zaczynał na powrót czuć chłód, nieprzyjemne powiewy wiatru wślizgujące się za kołnierz i przenikające aż do kości, słyszeć szelest liści niezagłuszany dłużej przez łomotanie serca.

Dopiero po dłuższej chwili otrzymał odpowiedź:

– Dobrze – syknął Tom.

I choć Harry spodziewał się, że czarodziej nie patrzyłby mu w oczy, przyjmując w końcu pomoc, że wręcz odrzuciłby ją przez dumę, to Tom mierzył go wzrokiem przenikliwie, zachłannie, jakby chciał go rozebrać na części i dopiero wtedy zniszczyć każdą z nich.

Poluzował chwyt na jego nadgarstku i przesunął dłoń, aż mógł wysunąć różdżkę spomiędzy palców Toma. Czarodziej pozwolił mu na to bez oporu i Harry cofnął się, uwalniając go. Nie mógł powstrzymać podejrzliwości pojawiającej się w odpowiedzi na tę nagłą uległość, ponieważ to mogła być tylko manipulacja albo fortel.

Przywołał swoją własną różdżkę i przez chwilę się wahał, czy nie zatrzymać obu przy sobie. W końcu jednak zwrócił różdżkę Nikolaja Tomowi. Okazanie zaufania było jego własnym oszustwem.

W pierwszej kolejności Tom zatamował krwotok i pozbył się zasychającej krwi z twarzy.

– Musimy się zająć ciałem – poinformował go Harry.

– Transmutuj je w kamień – mruknął Tom, otrzepując ubrania.

Harry zmrużył oczy z niezadowoleniem. Decyzję o skazaniu Nikolaja na śmierć podjął z cynicznym przeświadczeniem, że wszystko ma swoją cenę i tym razem za jego pragnienie zapłaci ktoś inny. Wypadało pamiętać o tym choć chwilę dłużej, jak nie zapomniałby natychmiast dobrowolnie wyświadczonej przysługi.

Priorytetem wciąż pozostawało też uniknięcie kary.

– Żeby zmieniło się z powrotem w nieprzewidzianym momencie? Wolałbym pozbyć się go na stałe, zamiast ryzykować, że grupa z Durmstrangu znajdzie za jakiś czas półzgniłego trupa.

Tom zacisnął wargi w wąską linię.

– I jakie to ma znaczenie? – zapytał. – Dawno nas tu nie będzie.

– Takie – zaczął mówić Harry, unosząc trupa w powietrze – że bez ciała wielu uzna, że szczęśliwie gdzieś zniknął.

Tom wzruszył ramionami.

– Powtórzę: już dawno nas tu nie będzie – oświadczył wyjątkowo wyraźnie. – A teraz powinniśmy się stąd wynieść. Mam nadzieję, że twoja oferta pomocy to więcej niż puste słowa i masz coś przygotowanego.

– Wyniesiemy się – zgodził się Harry – jak zajmiemy się ciałem. – Nie zamierzał się ugiąć.

– Co za strata czasu! – prychnął Tom, wpychając dłonie w kieszenie płaszcza. – Wyślij je w niebyt! Zakop! Spal! A może zamierzasz zacząć płakać i wygłosić mowę pogrzebową?

– Nie.

Stali przez chwilę w pełnym napięciu milczeniu. Nie mogli nawet dobrze zmierzyć się wzrokiem, ledwo widząc swoje twarze po ciemku.

– Pójdziesz przede mną – stwierdził w końcu Harry. – W tamtą stronę. – Machnął ręką w stronę ściany drzew.

– Dobrze – burknął Tom, rzucając _Lumos_ i natychmiast ruszając we wskazanym kierunku. – Ciekawe, że dopiero teraz zebrało ci się na ostrożność, James. – Obejrzał się przez ramię i Harry podejrzewał, że uśmiechał się przy tym złośliwie. – Tyle czasu uważałeś, by mi za dużo nie powiedzieć, a gdy wreszcie się spotkaliśmy wypadło ci to z głowy.

– Uważam cały czas, Tom. Zaskoczyłeś mnie. – Ruszył za nim. Co chwilę odrywał się od obserwowania otoczenia i w zamian uważnie patrzył na tył lekko pochylonej głowy Toma, proste plecy i luźno zwisające wzdłuż boków ręce. Wyczulony na najmniejszą zmianę, nagłe zwolnienie kroku, zesztywnienie nadgarstka czy ramion, czuł się, jakby jego zmysły były rozciągane we wszystkie strony naraz aż do granic pęknięcia. – Zaatakować swojego jedynego sojusznika w nieznanej sytuacji... Na to bym nie wpadł.

Tom zaśmiał się. Dźwięk rozszedł się po lesie i wrócił z echem. Z daleka doszło ich odpowiadające skrzeczenie i Harry poczuł, jak jeży mu się włos na karku.

– Nie wpadłbyś, James, na to, że nie wiem, czy jesteś sojusznikiem? Nie zrobiłeś nic, co dałoby mi pewność. Zrobiłeś więcej, bym zaczął wątpić! – oświadczył z przesadnym dramatyzmem. – Wyobraź sobie, James, że zaatakowałem nieznanego mi człowieka, który mógł chcieć zaprowadzić mnie na moją śmierć... Po co przyłożyłeś rękę do mojego powrotu do życia? Wciąż tego nie wiem.

– A jednak idziesz tam, gdzie cię kieruję.

– Idę, owszem. – To stwierdzenie pozbawione było jakichkolwiek emocji, suche jak chrust.

Harry poczuł, jak mimowolny uśmiech wykrzywia jego wargi, a satysfakcja rozchodzi się po jego ciele falą ciepła. Osiągnął swój cel – ostrożne dawkowanie informacji opłaciło się i Tom nie miał innego wyboru jak za nim podążyć, nie znając świata, w którym się znalazł. I Harry zamierzał się nacieszyć jego obecnością, powiedzieć wszystko, czym wcześniej nie mógł się podzielić, a czego ujawnienie stało się teraz dopuszczalne.

– Trochę bardziej w lewo.

Tom zaczął zwalniać. Z daleka Harry słyszał, jak głośno zaciągał się powietrzem. Smród stęchłej wody i zgnilizny stawał się coraz silniejszy, aż w końcu przesycał powietrze równie mocno co zapach żywicy.

– Co to jest? – W jego głosie zabrzmiała mieszanka obrzydzenia i niepokoju.

– Bajoro – odpowiedział spokojnie Harry. – Widzisz już wodę? Lepiej nie zbliżać się za bardzo.

Snop światła przesunął się najpierw w lewo, później w prawo, a na koniec Tom skierował go na ziemię.

– Widzę, światło się od czegoś odbija – stwierdził, zatrzymując się. – Rozumiem, że jesteśmy na miejscu?

Harry szybko zrównał się z nim.

– Mogę wiedzieć, po co tu przyszliśmy? – zażądał Tom.

– Zaraz zobaczysz – obiecał Harry, ruszając do przodu, między drzewa, aż w końcu nieruchoma tafla znalazła się przed nim, zamiast prześwitywać między drzewami, a on stanął na pokrytym szlamem brzegu. Czuł, jak jego podeszwy zapadają się z każdym krokiem.

– Nocna kąpiel, James? Jeszcze trochę i będziesz po kostki w tym syfie. – Tom nie ruszył się ze swojego miejsca. – Merlinie, czemu to tak cuchnie?

Harry nie odpowiedział. Zamiast tego pokierował ciałem tak, że znalazło się tuż nad wodą. Powoli je opuścił, centymetr po centymetrze, aż w końcu dotknęło gładkiej powierzchni, a nieprzyjemną ciszę przerwał plusk.

Toń oświetlona tylko zaklęciem wydawała się wręcz czarna. Po powierzchni pływały liczne paprochy i gdyby nie one, sprawiałaby wrażenie pokrytej czarną folią. Wrażenie prysło, gdy coś jasnego poruszyło się pod wodą.

Harry przerwał czar, a Tom zbliżył się cicho i zatrzymał tuż za jego plecami.

– Co do cholery... – zaczął.

Z bajora wystrzeliła zielonkawa, szponiasta dłoń, rozchlapując wokół wodę. Zacisnęła się na ramieniu Nikolaja, ciągnąc go w głąb.

Z drugiej strony wynurzyła się postać – odwrócona do nich plecami, mogli jednak wyraźnie zobaczyć łysą, łuskowatą głowę. Zabrzmiał skrzekliwy rechot, a potem stworzenie rzuciło się na trupa, by po chwili oderwać się z głośnym mlaśnięciem.

Szpony dwóch walczących między sobą rusałek, bo właśnie je mieli przed sobą, rozcinały ciało, żłobiąc głębokie bruzdy, a zalewająca skórę krew sprawiała, że kolejne fragmenty zlewały się z ciemną wodą. Pluśnięcia i skrzeki przez chwilę zakłócały ciszę, a gdy która z bestii znikała pod wodą, mogli zobaczyć brakujące fragmenty ciała, a może raczej czarne dziury, których szczegóły osłaniała ciemność.

Harry zmusił się, by nie odrywać wzroku. Czuł, że był tyle Nikolajowi winien – nie odwrócić się.

Tom przyglądał się temu z fascynacją.

– Tyle musi wystarczyć za pogrzeb – mruknął Harry, gdy okrutnie okaleczone ciało na dobre zniknęło pod powierzchnią i wokół znów nastała cisza.

– Pogrzeb? – zawtórował mu Tom.

– Tak. – Kiwnął głową. – Teraz ta sprawa jest... – przełknął gulę w gardle – zamknięta.

Tom obrócił się w stronę Harry'ego, wpatrując się w niego tak intensywnie, jakby siłą woli mógł zmusić drugiego do obrócenia się i pokazania więcej niż zniekształcony głębokimi cieniami profil.

– Nie chcesz mi chyba powiedzieć, że żałujesz? – Tom właściwie wypluł ostatnie słowo.

Harry zacisnął i rozprostował dłonie, prawie wypuszczając przy tym różdżkę. Otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, zrezygnował jednak. Odetchnął głęboko i zmusił się do szczerej odpowiedzi.

– Wiedziałem, co robię – powiedział powoli – i jakie będą konsekwencje. Widzę, jak bardzo paskudne, obrzydliwe i podłe jest to, że... – nie dokończył. – Nienawidzę tego, rozumiesz, Tom? To wbrew wszystkiemu, w co wierzę. Ale zrobiłbym tym jeszcze raz, gdybym musiał!

Poczuł dłoń na ramieniu.

– Nie zgadłbym, patrząc na ciebie – mruknął Tom.

Harry obrócił się tak, że znaleźli się twarzą w twarz.

– Takie decyzje podejmuje się tylko raz – stwierdził miękko Harry, odzyskując spokój. – Nie miałem po co się wahać, czym się gorączkować, bo wszystko już zostało zdecydowane.

– Nie wyrzucam ci spokoju, James.

– Nie... Wiem, Tom. Pora, żebyśmy rzeczywiście się stąd wynieśli.


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

— Harry James Potter — przeczytał szeptem Tom, zatrzymując się przed drzwiami do pokoju Harry'ego. Różdżką oświetlał wiszącą na nich tabliczkę z imieniem i nazwiskiem zapisanym małą, pochyłą czcionką.

— Zdaje się, że jeszcze się nie przedstawiłem — powiedział Harry i oparł się o ścianę obok.

Tom obrócił się w jego stronę.

— To szokujące — zaczął powoli — na ile sposobów mnie okłamałeś. Musiałeś włożyć w to dużo myśli.

Harry rozłożył ręce.

— Może i tak — mruknął na odczepnego. — Wejdźmy do środka, co? Pozwól, że otworzę drzwi.

Odepchnął się do od ściany, a gdy Tom ustąpił mu miejsca, podszedł bliżej i różdżką stuknął o framugę. Nacisnął klamkę i drzwi otworzyły się bez oporu. Cofnął się o krok, dłonią wskazując wnętrze pokoju:

— Zapraszam — powiedział.

Tom zmrużył oczy i wszedł do środka. W pierwszej kolejności omiótł światłem wszystkie powierzchnie, ściany i kąty, omijając tylko okno. Harry nie łudził się, że jego pokój mógł zrobić na kimś wrażenie. Nie mógł.

— To klitka — stwierdził.

— Owszem — potwierdził Harry.

Całą dostępną przestrzeń zajmowało wąskie łóżko ustawione wzdłuż ściany i biurko przy wejściu. Wolny był tylko niewielki kwadrat podłogi, na którym mogły się zmieścić nie więcej niż trzy stojące osoby.

— Nie widzę szafy — stwierdził Tom. Wszedł w końcu do pomieszczenia, a Harry podążył zaraz za nim, natychmiast zamykając drzwi.

— Pod łóżkiem jest skrzynia — wyjaśnił. — Chyba nie oczekiwałeś luksusów?

— Nie. — Tom zmarszczył brwi. — Ale nie podejrzewałem też, że będzie aż tak klaustrofobicznie.

Harry odwiesił płaszcz na jeden z przytwierdzonych do ściany haków i zdjął buty, zanim opadł ciężko na materac.

— Mam nadzieję, że ci to nie przeszkadza za bardzo. — Stłumił ziewnięcie. Adrenalina powoli opadała, a w zamian wracało zmęczenie. — Musimy się zmieścić przez dzień czy dwa. — Przesunął się dalej, aż siedząc po turecku, opierał się o ścianę.

— Jaki jest twój plan? — Tom rozpiął tylko płaszcz i przycupnął sztywno na samym brzegu łóżka. Dłonie ułożył płasko na kolanach.

— Stworzę świstoklik. To zajmie chwilę, rozumiesz.

— Dokąd mnie wyślesz? — Wpatrywał się w Harry'ego uważnie, nie mrugając.

— Do Szkocji, a może do Anglii... Gdzieś na Wyspy Brytyjskie. Chyba że chciałbyś trafić gdzie indziej? — Zamilkł na chwilę. — Muszę jutro wstać. Jak chcesz, to możesz tak siedzieć całą noc, ale ja zamierzam się położyć.

— Oczekujesz, że gdzie będę spać? — zapytał Tom. Obserwował, jak Harry pozbył się szaty, odsłaniając piżamę, po czym odłożył okulary na biurko.

Harry spojrzał w końcu na niego, choć bez szkieł drugi czarodziej zmienił się w rozmazaną plamę, ciemny kształt na tle białych ścian — choć nie zgadłby, że taki jest ich kolor, gdyby nie widział ich za dnia. W nocy wszystko wydawało się szaro-czarne.

— Och, gdzie chcesz — stwierdził, wsuwając się pod kołdrę. — Zmieścisz się obok mnie, ale oczywiście możesz zająć podłogę, jeśli dzielenie łóżka ci przeszkadza.

Położył się, nie zamknął jednak od razu oczu, czekając, co drugi zrobi. Tom skręcił głowę, by spojrzeć na biurko, które zajmowało większość przestrzeni. Nie mogli poszerzyć łóżka, zwyczajnie nie było na to miejsca.

— Zimna podłoga? Kuszące — stwierdził miękko Tom, z ledwo słyszalnym niezadowoleniem w głosie. Rozebrał się jednak i uniósł przykrycie, zajmując miejsce przy samym brzegu. Ułożył się ostrożnie, ani razu nie dotykając przy tym Harry'ego — musiał specjalnie na to uważać, ponieważ ich ciała dzieliły zaledwie centymetry.

Tak jak Harry się spodziewał, Tom ustawił swoje buty równo, tuż przy ścianie, a płaszcz i szatę wygładził przed powieszeniem.

Nie był senny. I leżąc twarzą w twarz z Tomem, wciąż z otwartymi oczami, zaczynał się zastanawiać nad życiem, jakie mógł podjąć drugi po opuszczeniu terenów Durmstrangu. Myśleć, w jaki sposób i on mógłby się w nim znaleźć.

— Ile czasu spędziłeś uwięziony w dzienniku? — zapytał, decydując w końcu, jakich informacji najbardziej potrzebował.

— Hmm — mruknął Tom. — To było — w jego głosie zabrzmiało zgorzknienie — dokładnie pięćdziesiąt pięć lat. Dlaczego pytasz?

— Po prostu zastanawiam się... Dużo cię ominęło, Tom. Mogłeś być świadkiem przejęcia władzy przez Grindelwalda, ale nie... I gdyby Tom Marvolo Riddle pojawił się po tylu latach niezmieniony, wielu ludzi zażądałoby wyjaśnień, prawda?

— Nie wiem, co się stało z ludźmi, których znałem. Może wszyscy nie żyją — stwierdził Tom obojętnie.

Harry czuł jego oddech na twarzy. W głowie dudniło mu tylko jedno pytanie — „Co się stało z Tomem Riddle'em, który żył po stworzeniu horkruksa?”. Chciał wiedzieć, czy może wciąż żył gdzieś daleko, powoli się starzejąc albo i nie. Albo czy gdzieś stał grób z nazwiskiem, którego Tom nie mógł przyjąć po raz drugi.

— Jeśli żyją, ktoś może cię rozpoznać — zauważył. — Zobaczyć cię i pomyśleć: on wygląda dokładnie jak chłopak, z którym chodziłem do Hogwartu pięćdziesiąt lat temu!

Tom nie zareagował w pierwszej chwili.

— Mógłbyś dla mnie sprawdzić, co się stało z ludźmi, których dawniej znałem? — poprosił cicho, pochylając głowę nieco bardziej w stronę Harry'ego. Gdyby było jaśniej, drugi zostałby potraktowany spojrzeniem spod rzęs. — Chciałbym wiedzieć, czy może któryś z moich przyjaciół wciąż żyje.

— Oczywiście — zgodził się od razu Harry. Nie tego dokładnie chciał się dowiedzieć, ale i taka wiedza mogła mu się przydać. — Zapisz mi rano ich nazwiska. Postaram się czegoś dowiedzieć.

— _Prorok_ dawniej prowadził kolumnę z nekrologami — mruknął Tom.

— _Prorok_? Co to? — Zmienił pozycję, podpierając głowę na ramieniu.

— Gazeta. Już jej nie wydają? — zapytał pospiesznie Tom. — Skoro nie jesteśmy w Wielkiej Brytanii, może po prostu nie dociera tutaj...

— Nie — przerwał mu Harry. — _Goniec Imperialny_ jest dostarczany do każdego zakątka Imperium. Nigdy nie słyszałem o innym dzienniku, który warto by było prenumerować.

Następne słowa zostały wypowiedziane wolniej, rozważniej.

— A czy _Goniec Imperialny_ prowadzi kolumnę nekrologów? Moi przyjaciele pochodzili z ważnych rodzin, ich nazwiska należą do tych, które powinny zostać podane do wiadomości publicznej.

Nazwiska jak Malfoyowie?, zastanawiał się Harry. Wspomniał Tomowi, od kogo dostał dziennik. Żaden z nich jednak nie wiedział, jak przedmiot tam trafił — kto go zaniósł do Abraxasa Malfoya, czy sam Tom, czy ktoś inny. I jak długo miał tam w zamyśle pozostać, czemu właśnie w tej posiadłości?

— Prowadzi. Sprawdzę to, oczywiście. Może nawet mamy w archiwum tego _Proroka_.

— _Prorok codzienny_ to pełna nazwa — wyjaśnił Tom. — Doceniam, że chcesz to dla mnie zrobić, James... Harry — poprawił się.

Harry wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu i zapytał:

— Zamierzasz się podać za swojego odległego krewnego? Wnuka? Jeśli twoja linia nie wymarła, to może być kłopotliwe.

— Nie wiem jeszcze.

Harry zapadł w końcu w niespokojny sen, przytulony do chłodnej ściany i z poduszką uciekającą spod głowy.

**-xxx-**

Powoli zyskiwał świadomość, zaczynał czuć dotyk pościeli na skórze, słyszeć szelest przewracanych kartek. Zmusił się, by unieść ciężkie od snu powieki i wysunąć rękę spod nagrzanej kołdry. Sięgnął po okulary i nieco krzywo założył je na nos.

Wcześniej pusty fragment podłogi zajmował fotel. Siedział w nim Tom zajęty przeglądaniem podręczników Harry’ego. Wszystkie oprócz tego, nad którym akurat się pochylał, wisiały w powietrzu.

Harry przeciągnął się leniwie, usiłując rozruszać zastałe mięśnie. Niechcący wysunął stopę spod przykrycia i natychmiast skulił się w sobie, kryjąc się przed zimnem.

— Znalazłeś tam coś ciekawego? — zagadnął i ponieważ były to pierwsze słowa, jakie wypowiedział tego ranka, jego głos brzmiał chrapliwie.

— Bardzo wiele ciekawych rzeczy — odpowiedział Tom i pokazał Harry’emu grzbiet książki. „Wstęp do struktur i funkcjonowania armii na terenie Imperium. Część trzecia” brzmiał jej tytuł. — To raczej fascynujące, z ilu różnych pozycji można wejść we współpracę z rządem. Aurorzy, armia, politycy… I to wszystko jedynie najbardziej powierzchowna część wielkiej machiny.

W odpowiedzi Harry powiedział pierwszą rzecz, jaka mu przyszła do głowy:

— Mój ojciec jako auror zarządza Dystryktem Godryckim. — Ziewnął w poduszkę.

Tom uniósł głowę, by na niego spojrzeć.

— Czyli jest człowiekiem Grindelwalda. To dlatego planujesz dołączyć do armii? By kontynuować rodzinną tradycję?

— Nie, nie jest. Ojciec tylko z nimi współpracuje. — Nawet zaspany był w stanie dostrzec, ile zainteresowania obudził w jego rozmówcy ten temat. — Nie wszyscy komendanci, znaczy nadzorcy okręgów, to ludzie Grindelwalda. - Urwał na chwilę i po namyśle kontynuował: — Brytania zawsze była zarządzana dość swobodnie, inaczej niż reszta Prefektury Galii. Od lat nie ma nikogo na pozycji inspektora Brytanii, kto zarządzałby wyspami jako całością. — Poczuł się hojnie, dzieląc się tyloma informacjami naraz.

— Z reguły ktoś stoi na czele państwa? I prefektury?

— Taak — wymamrotał w poszewkę. Tom miał pecha, że nie trafił na część pierwszą, która wyjaśniała wszystko od podstaw. — Nie wiadomo, o co chodzi z Brytanią. Prefektura ma swojego prefekta, ale hmm… O ile centrala traktuje nas jako część Prefektury Galii i rozkazy od nich wpływają na nas jak na inne państwa, to prefekt nie ma za wiele do powiedzenia. Hierarchia strasznie się rozjeżdża w tym miejscu.

— Dlaczego?

— Tego nikt ci nie powie. Jakieś stare sprawy, których jeszcze nikt nie odkręcił — wyjaśnił. Irytował go brak informacji. — A może po prostu kontrolowanie każdego komendanta z osobna jest zbyt trudne dla prefekta, gdy się go nie boją?

Podejrzewał, że ostatni inspektor nie tylko miał konszachty z komendantami, ale też z centralą, prawdopodobnie chcąc przejąć pozycję prefekta.

— W jaki sposób wybiera się zarządców okręgów? — Tom już dawno odłożył książkę i słuchał tylko Harry’ego.

— Zwykle po prostu delegują kogoś z centrali, najczęściej wojskowego, o ile jakiś polityk nie zażyczy sobie podległego mi minipaństewka. Ci są najgorsi. Wiem, że mojego ojca wybrali, ponieważ chcieli kogoś miejscowego i związanego z wymiarem sprawiedliwości. Najwyraźniej nadawał się najlepiej.

— Chodzi o utrzymanie porządku? — zgadł Tom.

— Mniej więcej. Albo o to, by nie zapomnieć o mugolach żyjących w okolicy. Politykom i cywilom się zdarzało. A aurorzy muszą ich pilnować jak wszystkich, chociaż większością spraw zajmują się ich własne służby. — Zerknął na zegarek. — Pora, żebym się ruszył. Chcesz coś szczególnego ze śniadania? Może akurat będzie.

Wygrzebał się z łóżka i wstał — musiał się przy tym opierać o oparcie fotela i krawędź biurka. Machnięciem różdżki przywołał czyste ubrania ze skrzyni.

— Nie, chyba nie mam ochoty na nic konkretnego. Chyba że mógłbyś przynieść mi coś do czytania? Chciałbym wiedzieć więcej o Imperium. Najlepiej coś historycznego, Harry.

Senność całkiem go już opuściła. Uświadomił sobie, że przyniesienie czegoś o historii Imperium było jednym z tych gestów, które, choć w pewnym sensie działały na jego korzyść, to nie były dobrowolne.

— Jeśli zdążę. Napisałeś mi listę nazwisk?

— Zaraz napiszę.

Tom musiał wstać i usunąć fotel, by Harry zdołał wyjść na korytarz.

**-xxx-**

Abraksas Malfoy znalazł się na liście. Harry rozpoznał jeszcze kilka nazwisk rodów związanych z niemal zapomnianą, ale wciąż obecną ideą czystości krwi, choć z żadnym z nich nie miał nigdy bliższego kontaktu.

Stojąc w bibliotece na środku przejścia i wahając się, w którą stronę skręcić, uświadomił sobie, że nie wiedział nawet, od czego zacząć. Najbardziej jednak uderzyła go inna myśl — nie przygotował się. Mógł napisać do Draco całe miesiące wcześniej z prośbą o wyszukanie informacji o Tomie Riddle'u w kronikach Hogwartu, znaleźć wymówkę, która wytłumaczyłaby odpowiednio taką prośbę. Nie wpadł na to w porę.

Skręcił w stronę działu historii. Półka poświęcona wydarzeniom ostatniego stulecia znajdowała się na samym dole i musiał uklęknąć, by przyjrzeć się tytułom zebranych na niej książek. Wyciągnął kilka z nich, rozsiadł się na podłodze, opierając plecami o regał i zaczął przeglądać kolejne indeksy w poszukiwaniu hasła „Tom Riddle”, którego bezowocnie wypatrywał już wcześniej, lub któregokolwiek z wymienionych na liście nazwisk.

W nosie zaczęło go kręcić od unoszącego się ze starych, pożółkłych stronic kurzu, oczy boleć od wlepiania się w wyblakłe, często zatarte litery, a wciąż nie natrafił na ani jedną wzmiankę, która by mu pomogła. Zdołał za to rozciąć sobie palec o krawędź jednej z kartek.

W końcu zatrzasnął książkę, wzbijając przy tym chmurę kurzu w powietrze i ze zrezygnowaną miną oparł głowę o regał. Niechętnie sprawdził godzinę — wiedział, że było późno jeszcze zanim zobaczył, gdzie na tarczy znajdowały się wskazówki — i zmusił się, by zebrać i odłożyć rozrzucone wokół tomy. Podniósł się z podłogi i otrzepał szatę.

Po krótkim namyśle wybrał „Od poddaństwa do cesarstwa”, pamiętając, że książka podkreślała zmiany wprowadzone przez Grindelwalda aż do przesady. Po drodze zajrzał do jadalni, skąd wziął dzbanek z herbatą i kubek, który zamierzał zduplikować.

W pokoju zastał Toma wciąż pochylonego nad jego podręcznikiem do Przygotowania do armii. Młodzieniec uniósł głowę, gdy wszedł do środka i zdobył się na uprzejmy uśmiech.

— Sprawdziłem nazwiska — oznajmił Harry, odkładając kolejne przedmioty na blat biurka, a na końcu wypakowując swoją szkolną torbę. — I przyniosłem ci książkę.

Tom sięgnął po nią w pierwszej kolejności i z miejsca zaczął ją kartkować. Uniósł brwi na tytuł.

— I czego się dowiedziałeś, Harry? — zapytał w końcu, kierując uwagę na Harry'ego.

Harry nie spieszył się z odpowiedzią, najpierw dbając o to, by obaj mieli po kubku i nalewając sobie herbaty. Dopiero gdy to zrobił i usiadł na łóżku, zdobył się na lakoniczną odpowiedź:

— Niczego.

Obserwował twarz Toma, gdy to mówił. Nie umknęło mu zdumienie, które wywołał tym stwierdzeniem.

— Niczego nie dokonali?

— Spodziewałeś się, że stanie się inaczej? Że dokonają czegoś wielkiego w swoich życiach, że staną się na tyle znaczący, by ktoś o nich wspomniał w podręcznikach historii? — mówił Harry monotonnie, niechętnie.

— Tak, choć może się zmienili od czasu, gdy się z nimi znałem.

— Nie znalazłem też twojego nazwiska — zauważył Harry niby mimochodem, pilnując, by nic w jego głosie nie zdradziło, ile wagi przywiązywał do tego pytania. Kątem oka zerknął na twarz Toma. Inaczej niż się spodziewał, nie zobaczył tam zaskoczenia. — Czym planowałeś się zająć po ukończeniu Hogwartu?

Tom wyraźnie się rozluźnił, słysząc to pytanie. Zmienił pozycję tak, że półleżał na łóżku, podparty na łokciach.

— Polityką — odparł z uśmieszkiem i błyskiem w oku, niemal jakby opowiedział żart. Harry jednak nie widział w tym humoru, a Tom kontynuował z pasją w głosie: — Od kiedy tylko znalazłem się w czarodziejskim świecie, raz po raz spotykałem się z rzeczami, które wymagały... zmian. I gdy tylko dotarło do mnie, co jest przyczyną takiej sytuacji, kolejnych błędów w systemie edukacji i rządzie, zrozumiałem, że nie mogę tak po prostu pozwolić, by ta choroba dalej trawiła nasz świat — mówił. — Uświadomiłem sobie, że jeśli się nie zaangażuję, nie wprowadzę potrzebnych zmian własnoręcznie, to nigdy one nie nastąpią.

Harry słuchał go uważnie i gdy skończył, od razu zapytał:

— Co chciałbyś zmienić?

Tom aż usiadł prosto i pochylił się w stronę Harry'ego.

— Świat, Harry — powiedział z przekonaniem. — Powiedziałeś mi, że Grindelwald pozwolił zająć czarodziejom należne im miejsce, że przerwał cykl zakłamania, strachu i upokorzenia... Ale ja chciałbym więcej, chciałbym zadbać o sprawiedliwość, której inaczej nigdy nie otrzymamy, upewnić się, że mugole, których Grindelwald nie zgniótł, nie zatrują naszej egzystencji...

Harry zmrużył oczy.

— Sprawiedliwość? — powtórzył, ponieważ choć słowa Toma brzmiały niesamowicie przekonująco i chciał go słuchać i słuchać, to jednak obudził się w nim jakiś opór, który kazał mu podać ich sens w wątpliwość, poprosić o wyjaśnienie, co dokładnie było nie tak z systemem Grindelwalda, który Harry tak popierał. — Nie rozumiem, Tom, gdzie widzisz niesprawiedliwość?

Tom uśmiechnął się do niego z satysfakcją.

— Sprawiedliwość to pojęcie tak mgliste, że bez odniesienia do konkretnego przypadku nie ma sensu o nim wspominać... — zaczął mówić.

— Prawo zapewnia sprawiedliwość — przerwał mu Harry. — Jeśli chcesz zlekceważyć moralność — zawsze łatwo o wymówki, wiem — to następnym kryterium jest prawo.

— Nie dbam o to, czy prawo jest przestrzegane, Harry — oświadczył Tom — ani o to, co ono mówi. Jest tylko kolejną zasłoną, konstruktem, za którym można się ukryć i z pomocą którego można wytłumaczyć swoje akcje. Prawo nie wspomina o mojej sytuacji — zaintonował zmienionym głosem, robiąc karykaturalnie obrażoną minę. — To zupełnie nie w porządku, żebym miał zostać ukarany w imię jakichś przedawnionych przepisów... — parodiował dalej.

Harry uniósł dłoń.

— Może i ludzie nie rozumieją prawa, a ty nawet go nie znasz — powiedział spokojnie — ale ono ma sens. Imperium nie jest skorumpowane.

— Nie jest? — Tom uniósł brwi.

— Nie jest — zapewnił Harry. — Systemowi można zarzucić wiele rzeczy, można znaleźć wiele dziur w historii, ale nie rządzą nim ludzie goniący za osobistymi korzyściami.

Boleśnie uderzyła go świadomość, że z zapałem bronił zasad, które dopiero co nagiął, by spełnić swoje własne, samolubne pragnienia i pomóc Tomowi odzyskać ciało. Przymknął już na nie oko, gdy Alina podjęła się swoich eksperymentów. Tym razem był jednak czynnym uczestnikiem wydarzeń, a nie przygotował nawet wymówek, którymi mógłby usprawiedliwić swoje działania.

— Wystarcza ci, że nie musimy się ukrywać z magią, prawda, Harry? — zapytał Tom. — Też się cieszę, że nikt dłużej nie wymaga od nas, byśmy traktowali nasz talent jak wstydliwy sekret, ale przecież całe pokolenia magów nie miały tego przywileju. Nie powinniśmy o nich tak łatwo zapominać — stwierdził ze zwodniczą łagodnością.

— Czego innego byś oczekiwał? Kary za grzechy przodków? Tak według ciebie powinniśmy potraktować mugoli? — Harry uniósł brwi i widać po nim było, jak nieprawdopodobne wydawało mu się, że Tom mógłby powiedzieć tak.

Drugi czarodziej kiwnął jednak głową bez najmniejszego zachowania. Wyraz powagi i szczerości malował się na jego twarzy.

— Puścić naszą historię w niepamięć… To bluźnierstwo. — Zmrużył oczy. — Zdaję sobie sprawę, że jesteś świadomy, czego się przeciw nam dopuścili. Jak z nas szydzili i mordowali najbardziej bezbronnych, niedołężnych i niewyszkolonych spośród nas. Dzieci bez najgorzej dopasowanej różdżki, starców niezdolnych podnieść ręki, wioskowe wiedźmy przekonane o dobrej woli ludzi wokół nich, dopóki nie obudziły ich płomienie.

Harry znał ten mroczny obraz, historie pogrzebane przez czas i wstyd, ponieważ mugole od lat byli traktowani z pobłażaniem. Tak samo słyszał o pozbawionych magii ciałach lądujących w kotłach i klatkach.

— Wystarczy, że wielu z nich traktuje nas teraz niemal jak bogów — stwierdził cicho. — Nazywają Grindelwalda cesarzem, jak dawniej określali swoich władców, a co niektórzy twierdzą, że jego władza płynie od Boga. — Zauważył, jak pogarda na moment przysłoniła cienień twarz Toma.

— I czy bogowie nie powinni być sprawiedliwi? Czy ich wierni nie powinni zasłużyć na wybaczenie? — zapytał nisko Tom.

— Nie wierzę w niepotrzebne okrucieństwo. — Harry pokręcił powoli głową z bladym uśmiechem na ustach. — Karząc ich, nic byśmy nie zmienili. To byłoby złe.

— Strach — Tom zaintonował to słowo z adoracją — jest najlepszą gwarancją posłuszeństwa. Jeśli boją się ciebie i kochają, nie odważą się choćby próbować uwolnić się spod twojego jarzma.

Bogowie grożący straszliwym gniewem zawsze otrzymywali hojniejsze ofiary i Harry rozumiał tę logikę, choć wolałby dostrzec w niej błąd.

— Życzyłbyś sobie ciągłego strachu z ich strony? Bezsensownie. Prawo rysuje granicę, od której przekraczania powstrzymuje ich obawa przed czekającymi po drugiej stronie konsekwencjami. Zatarcie jej nie byłoby rozsądne.

Tom uśmiechnął się na to przebiegle.

— Wiem, o czym myślisz, Harry. Wyobrażasz sobie, że łamanie prawa nie wywoływałoby już tego dreszczu emocji, że desperacja mogłaby pchnąć ich do radykalnych czynów. — Zawiesił głos. — Strach po prostu byłby głębszy. Możesz wejść do jeziora, gdzie woda sięga ci po pas i bać się wpaść w dziurę. A możesz wejść do takiego, gdzie pokrywa cię aż po ramiona i czując ciągły niepokój wciąż nie chcieć schować się aż po głowę…

— I gdzie w tym cel? — zażądał Harry.

— Nie zasługują na komfort poczucia bezpieczeństwa, którego zapewnienie uważasz za tak rozsądne — wytłumaczył. — Dla nas ta drobna zmiana nie zrobiłaby różnicy.

— Tym bardziej nie widzę powodu, dla którego mógłbyś uważać taki scenariusz za lepszy.

— Mówiłem ci — stwierdził Tom — że zasługują na karę. I na pewno by ją otrzymali. Zupełnie z własnej winy. Zasłużyliby na nią raz i drugi… a później jeszcze raz.

Harry zamrugał, zmagając się ze słowami, które nie chciały nadejść, a tym bardziej ułożyć się w przekonujące argumenty.

— Nie mogę dyskutować z twoim poczuciem krzywdy — zaczął i Tom wykrzywił się na to stwierdzenie, ponieważ na pewno nie chciał słyszeć o swoich doświadczeniach z sierocińcem i wojną podczas dyskusji ideologicznej — ale nie sądzę, żeby tak było sprawiedliwie. Dla mnie byłoby wręcz na odwrót.

Tom mierzył go chłodnym kalkulującym spojrzeniem, nie zdradzając już żadnej emocji wyrazem swojej twarzy, a Harry’ego ogarnęło nagłe zmęczenie. Zerknął na zegarek, dopił resztkę herbaty, podniósł się i przeciągnął. Poruszone stawy strzyknęły nieprzyjemnie.

— Wrócę za jakiś czas — oznajmił.

Tom potwierdził ledwo zauważalnym ruchem głowy, że słyszał i Harry wyszedł z pokoju, nie oglądając się. Przystanął kilka metrów dalej w ciemnym, opustoszałym korytarzu z rzędami drzwi po obu stronach prowadzących do takich samych klitek jak ta zajmowana przez niego.

Przymknął na chwilę oczy, zbierając siły i uspakajając rozpędzone myśli.

Nie czuł dzielącej ich odległości, gdy zasłaniał się szczelną barierą kłamstewek i niedopowiedzeń. Teraz jednak gdy ta ściana zniknęła, a dystans pozostał, odczuwał o wiele dotkliwiej, że nie mógł się do Toma emocjonalnie zbliżyć. Powoli, z każdą chwilą spędzoną z czarodziejem wydawał mu się on dużo mniej ludzki, a bardziej nieprzystępny, choć zyskał ciało, znalazł się dosłownie w zasięgu ręki.

Westchnął nad swoimi zawiedzionymi oczekiwaniami i ruszył przed siebie. Jego przyjaciele, Arnold i Sergiej, czekali na końcu korytarza, gdzie stały kanapy, niski stolik i najpewniej już leżała przetasowana talia kart.

Dosiadł się do nich, uświadamiając sobie, że jeśli chciał Toma kiedykolwiek zobaczyć po odpaleniu świstoklika, to został mu niecały dzień, by dać mu powód do ponownego pojawienia się.

Z pogodnym wyrazem twarzy i bez trudu śmiejąc się z opowiadanych żartów, zabrał się za rozdawania kart. Ponure, obsesyjne myśli nie pokazały się na zewnątrz ani na chwilę.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mam nadzieję, że pierwsza partia informacji o świecie przedstawionym was nie zawiodła. Podział administracyjny nie jest pewnie szczegółem, który zebrał najwięcej uwagi, ale będzie wspomniany jeszcze kilka razy, więc po zebraniu wygląda to tak: Imperium dzieli się na prefektury (zazwyczaj czuwa nad każdą z nich prefekt). Prefektury dzielą się na inspektoraty (wszystkie oprócz Inspektoratu Brytanii mają swojego inspektora i stanowią odpowiednik państwa). Inspektoraty dzielą się na okręgi i za każdy okrąg odpowiada jeden komendant, który sprawuje też nadrzędną władzę nad wszystkimi mugolskimi strukturami na swoim terenie.
> 
>  
> 
> Życzcie mi powodzenia na maturze.


	5. Chapter 5

ROZDZIAŁ V

Harry wiedział, że gdyby zaczął pukać do własnego pokoju, jego zachowanie szybko zostałoby ocenione jako dziwne. Dlatego tego nie robił, choć chwilowo nie był jedynym mieszkańcem przydzielonej mu klitki. Uprzejmie byłoby ostrzec Toma o swoim powrocie w miarę możliwości, może przez wolniejsze otwieranie drzwi albo głośne upuszczenie torby. Harry zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Nie mógł się jednak oprzeć pragnieniu przyłapania Toma na czymś, choć sam nie wiedział na czym. Chciał wiedzieć, co czarodziej robił, gdy go nie było i jaka mina pojawiała się na jego twarzy, gdy nikt nie patrzył.

Złudzenie, że gwałtowne otwieranie drzwi do własnego pokoju da mu odpowiedź na te pytania, sprawiało, że jego serce biło szybciej.

\- Przyniosłem mapę - oświadczył Harry, wchodząc do środka. Pod pachą trzymał potężny rulon, który co rusz wysuwał się z jego uścisku i wymagał nieustannego poprawiania. Pchnięciem nogi zamknął za sobą drzwi. - Mam nadzieję, że zdecydowałeś już, gdzie chcesz trafić.

Tom siedział na łóżku z książką rozłożoną na kalanach i nie wyglądał na w połowie tak zajętego, jak pewnie by chciał. Jego ubrania zdążyły się pognieść i stracić nieco na świeżości od czasu, gdy odzyskał ciało. Z włosami przeczesanymi tylko z użyciem palców i nudą widoczną w spojrzeniu wyglądał bardziej na więźnia niż człowieka, który dopiero co opuścił swoje więzienie.

Harry nie oderwał od niego wzroku, rzucając w międzyczasie torbę w kąt i na ślepo wymacując sznurek, którym była obwiązana mapa. Chciał dostrzec wiele rzeczy, ale w szczególności wypatrywał oznak zmiany, która mogła zajść pod jego nieobecność. Chciałby wiedzieć, czy cokolwiek znalezionego w książkach mogło natchnąć Toma do uformowania opinii, podjęcia decyzji o dalszym postępowaniu.

Celowo wybrał takie pozycje, które dostarczały ograniczonej ilości informacji. To miało wywołać frustrację, pozwolić Harry'emu zachować jedyną przewagę, co do istnienia której miał pewność.

\- Mapę? - zapytał Tom. Wykrzywił wargi w grymas niezadowolenia. - Zamierzasz zamiast świstoklika wręczyć mi swoją miotłę i mapę, oczekując, że przelecę z takim wyposażeniem nad Morzem Północnym? - wycedził sarkastycznie.

Tom miał widocznie dość i Harry niemal uśmiechnął się na myśl, że może mu się udało osiągnąć swój cel. Mruknął „hmmm" dając znać, że słyszał. Rozwiązał w końcu supeł i rzucił sznurek na blat biurka. Uklęknął, plecami opierając się o twardą ramę łóżka, a zwój rozwinął na niewielkim fragmencie podłogi, jaki miał do dyspozycji. Ledwo się tam zmieścił. Mapa tylko z zewnątrz wyglądała na wykonaną z pergaminu. Wewnętrzna warstwa bardziej przypominała wypolerowaną stal.

Harry wygładził rogi, upewniając się, że przylegały do podłogi. Tom przyglądał obserwował jego poczynania z zainteresowaniem. Przesunął się na skraj łóżka i pochylił do przodu, podpierając brodę na otwartych dłoniach.

\- Zakładam, że chcesz się znaleźć w Czarodziejskiej Brytanii? - odezwał się Harry, prostując się. Obrócił się w stronę Toma.

\- Tak.

Harry kiwnął tylko głową i stuknął różdżką w mapę. Pozostała nieruchoma. Światło zagrało na jej powierzchni w ten sposób, że wyglądało to, jakby stalowa powierzchnia zafalowała. Złudzenie szybko ustąpiło. Zamiast jednolitej szarości mapa przedstawiała teraz Brytanię.

Tom oblizał wargi, nie odrywając oczu od artefaktu. Sprawiał przez chwilę wrażenie, jakby zamierzał coś powiedzieć, rozchylił nawet usta. Nie zrobił tego jednak i Harry oświadczył:

\- Służy specjalnie do robienia świstoklików. Niestety nie należy do mnie, pożyczyłem ją.

Nie spodziewał się zachwytów - w końcu nie była jego własnością. Nie mógł też jej oddać, choć tylko głupiec rozstałby się z tak cennym i przydatnym przedmiotem. Nie otrzymał jednak żadnej reakcji, jedynie kolejny moment ciszy. Odpowiedź, która w końcu nadeszła, zawiodła Harry'ego:

\- To będzie... - zaczął Tom ostrożnie - w Anglii, w Yorkshire.

Chciwość, Harry był pewien, że właśnie to widział w oczach czarodzieja. Zatrzymał tę myśl dla siebie. Stuknął w mapę po raz kolejny, aż w jej centrum znalazł się odpowiedni obszar w powiększeniu.

Zanim Harry zdołał zrobić coś więcej, Tom pochylił się do przodu i skradzioną różdżką dźgnął punkt podpisany jako Great Hangleton. Zaraz potem artefakt zniknął w jego rękawie.

W głowie Harry'ego pojawiło się pytanie, jak wygląda prawdziwa różdżka Toma, która go wybrała. Wątpił, by w czymkolwiek przypominała tę należącą do Benjamina, krótką i wykonaną z niewyróżniającego się niczym brązowego drewna.

\- Powinieneś pozbyć się tej różdżki - stwierdził cicho Harry. Podejrzewał Toma o nieostrożność, a właśnie tym byłoby zachowanie dowodu morderstwa, obnoszenie się nim przy każdej okazji uprawiania magii.

\- Uważasz, że może zostać namierzona? - zainteresował się Tom. Spojrzał Harry'emu w oczy. Robił to za każdym razem, gdy czarodziej przykuł jego uwagę i wyglądało to, jakby za pomocą wzroku zamierzał wyczytać intencje, ocenić szczerość rozmówcy.

\- Nie słyszałem nigdy, by ktoś prowadził rejestr różdżek albo kontrolował ich późniejsze losy - stwierdził Harry rzeczowo. - Ollivander słynie jednak z pamięci do swoich klientów. Rodzina też mogłaby ją rozpoznać.

Tom przerwał na chwilę kontakt wzrokowy, zaciskając przy tym usta. Zaraz jednak decyzja została podjęta i jego twarz na powrót przybrała neutralny wyraz.

\- Zaczaruję ją. Mogę prosić, żebyś dał mi na chwilę swoją różdżkę? - zapytał uprzejmie, wręcz kurtuazyjnie.

Tom wyciągnął do niego dłoń i Harry po krótkim zawahaniu wyłowił swoją różdżkę z kieszeni. Obrócił ją w palcach, starając się pokonać niechęć przed wręczeniem jej drugiemu czarodziejowi. W końcu jednak delikatnie ułożył ją na dłoni Toma, nie wypuszczając jej wciąż z uścisku.

\- Tylko jeśli dasz mi na ten czas tę.

Różdżka Benjamina została mu wręczona i Harry zabrał ręce. Tam gdzie jego palce stykały się przez chwilę ze skórą Toma czuł teraz tylko nieprzyjemny chłód.

Na twarzy Toma pojawił się na chwilę dziwny wyraz, gdy chwycił pożyczoną różdżkę, zaraz jednak zniknął. Nie na tyle szybko jednak, by Harry tego nie zauważył.

W lesie, gdy Harry został uderzony expelliarmusem, jego różdżka poleciała w krzaki. Teram Tom miał po raz pierwszy okazję jej dotknąć i Harry zastanawiał się, czy zareagowała ona przyjaznym ciepłem, odrzucającym chłodem, a może czym innym. Na pewno nie pozostała martwa w rękach drugiego.

-  _Aliter spectant_  - zainkantował Tom.

Drewno natychmiast ściemniało, aż stało się połyskliwie czarne i wydłużyło się.

\- Tak wyglądała twoja różdżka? - zapytał Harry, przyglądając się fantazyjnie zdobionej rękojeści. Gdy przesunął palcami po zawijasach i splotach, poczuł pod opuszkami żłobienia. Iluzja była kompletna.

\- Nie. Przecież ktoś mógłby ją rozpoznać - odpowiedział Tom z uśmieszkiem, powtarzając wcześniejsze słowa swojego rozmówcy.

\- Racja - przyznał Harry z zakłopotaniem. Przeczesał palcami włosy, burząc je jeszcze bardziej. Chciał wiedzieć. - Great Hangleton, tak?

\- Tak - potwierdził Tom, kiwając przy tym głową.

\- Dlaczego akurat tam?

\- Spodziewam się znaleźć w tej okolicy miejsce, w którym zdołam się zatrzymać - wyjaśnił Tom chłodno.

Harry kolejnym stuknięciem różdżki sprawił, że mapa zamiast planu okolicy pokazywała konkretne miejsce niczym na fotografii. Widział piaszczystą drogę, liczne domki jednorodzinne z dużymi podwórkami. Kwiatki rosły przed płotem najbliższego z nich. Obok zaczynało się pole.

\- Zdecydowałeś już, co zamierzasz zrobić?

\- Zrobię to, gdy znajdę się na miejscu i zobaczę na własne oczy, jak wygląda sytuacja - odpowiedział powoli, od niechcenia. - Powiedz mi, Harry, czy coś się zmieniło na Pokątnej przez ostatnich kilka dekad?

\- Wejście znajduje się tam, gdzie zawsze - zapewnił Harry. - Ciężko mi powiedzieć, czy sklepy są te same co kiedyś. Mógłbym ci powiedzieć, czy dane miejsce wciąż istnieje, gdybyś wiedział, gdzie chcesz pójść.

\- Nie, to nie ma znaczenia.

Harry był obrócony w ten sposób, że Tom nie mógł widzieć jego twarzy. Tylko dlatego pozwolił sobie zacisnąć usta w wąską linię. Chciał wiedzieć, chciał wiedzieć o tylu rzeczach... I nie mógł pytać zbyt natarczywie.

\- Obiecałem, że ci pomogę - zaczął Harry ostrożnie, pilnując, by ton jego głosu nie zdradzał napięcia, by brzmiał swobodnie.

\- Pomagasz mi, Harry - przyznał Tom i otwierał już usta, by kontynuować i, jak podejrzewał Harry, wyrazić wdzięczność, której wcale nie czuł. Przerwał mu:

\- Moja pomoc nie musi się kończyć na umożliwieniu ci ucieczki z Durmstrangu. - Dużo go kosztowało, by stwierdzenia zabrzmiało na niewymuszone.

\- Nie musi? - powtórzył Tom zwodniczo łagodnym głosem. - Doceniam twoją pomoc, Harry, nawet bardzo. Nie chciałbym jednak jej... wykorzystywać.

 _Nie ustąpię_ , pomyślał Harry i pozwolił, by ta stanowczość stała się też widoczna na jego twarzy.

\- Nie oczekuję niczego w zamian, Tom - powiedział powoli, patrząc rozmówcy prosto w oczy.

Po raz kolejny zaległa między nimi ciężka cisza. Powietrze wciągane do płuc jakby więzło tam, nie chciało się wydostać na zewnątrz i zalegało nieprzyjemnie w klatce piersiowej.

\- Nie zdradzisz mi jednak swoich motywów.

\- Musisz mi zaufać, że dbam o twoją korzyść - odparł Harry. Obaj powtarzali stare kwestie. - Chcę, żebyś znalazł się w dobrej sytuacji. Nie mogę tego zrobić z daleka, nic nie wiedząc i o nic nie pytając.

Tom przyglądał mu się milcząco, a Harry siedział nieruchomo, pozwalając mu na to, czekając, aż młodzieniec skończy szukać oznak obłudy w jego oczach, twarzy, czy grubej szkolnej szacie, która też otrzymała swoją porcję uwagi. Na końcu Tom prychnął z rozbawieniem i wykrzywił usta w sardonicznym uśmieszku.

\- Tak mówisz, Harry, a jednak ty nie zaufałbyś mi ze swoimi sekretami. Tego, jak dobrze je chronisz, nie ukryjesz. Prosisz mnie, bym ci zawierzył moje plany, wątpliwości i pozwolił ci wpłynąć na moje decyzje, kiedy sam obawiałeś się podać mi swoje imię. - Pokręcił głową tak, jak rodzic zrobiłby w obliczu kolejnej nieszkodliwej głupoty popełnionej przez jego dziecko. - Przekazałbyś mi tylko swoje uprzedzenia, Harry, niepełne, stronnicze informacje, które w końcu pchnęłyby mnie do podjęcia nieodpowiednich decyzji. Nie zgadzamy się. Pewnie nie zgodzilibyśmy się i w bardziej praktycznych sprawach.

Harry wypuścił po cichu długo wstrzymywany oddech. Zaraz boleśnie powoli nabrał kolejny. I choć miało go to uspokoić, czuł, jakby się dusił.

\- Właśnie dlatego, że się nie zgadzamy... - zaczął Harry i urwał. - Czy sytuacja, w której natychmiast dostrzeżesz błędy, lub to, co uważasz za błędy w moim rozumowaniu nie będzie idealna? Nie rozważysz tak dokładnie sposobu myślenia osoby, która pozornie się z tobą zgadza. Doszła do takiego samego wniosku, więc czy ma znaczenie jaką drogą? - zawiesił głos i urwał tak, że ostatnie słowo przekształciło się w pytanie, którego początkowo nie zamierzał zadać. Uniósł brwi, zachęcając Toma do podjęcia tej kwestii, do udzielenia odpowiedzi.

\- Czy ma to znaczenie? - powtórzył Tom. - Powiedz mi.

\- Sądzę, że łatwo jest zaufać tym, którzy podzielają nasze poglądy. Nie pytać, dlaczego tak myślą. Czy za ich opinią kryje się jakaś logika. - Uśmiechnął się cierpko. - Z tą samą głupotą albo rozsądkiem doradza się i w innych sprawach.

Tom obracał między palcami swoją różdżkę.

\- Powiedzmy, że w twoim rozumowaniu nie ma błędu - powiedział. - Jesteś rozsądny, nie będę tego negował. Tym, co jednak sprawia, że nie mogę zaufać twojej ocenie sytuacji, Harry, jest twoja niechęć do ujawnienia wrażliwych informacji na swój temat. Mówiłem ci już, że nieznane motywy wzbudzają moje podejrzenia.

\- Nie pozwolisz mi sobie pomóc, dopóki ty nie będziesz w stanie mi zaszkodzić, tak? - podsumował Harry, uśmiechając się krzywo.

\- Jesteś zbyt ostrożny, by zgodzić się na taką sytuację. Musiałbym cię zmusić, a nie mam motywacji, by tak zrobić.

Z pewnością myślał, że już wygrał dyskusję. Zdołał odrzucić propozycję i przesunąć winę na stronę Harry'ego. Zagrozić. Nie mógł wiedzieć, że doprowadził rozmowę dokładnie do miejsca, w którym Harry chciał, by się znalazła.

\- Zgodzę się - powiedział Harry. - Pokażę ci. - Niemal się uśmiechał. - Nie ma lepszego sposobu, by poznać czarodzieja niż zobaczenie jego domu, nie sądzisz? Zapraszam cię do mojego, żebyś mógł się przekonać, z kim masz do czynienia. - Poznać osoby, na których mi zależy i które bez wahania mógłbyś skrzywdzić, nie powiedział Harry.

\- Jak to sobie wyobrażasz? - Tom uniósł brwi. Na jego twarzy nie było widać szoku, jedynie powątpiewanie.

\- Do końca roku zostały dla mnie jeszcze dwa tygodnie. - Ósmoroczni kończyli wcześniej. - Tyle czasu powinno ci wystarczyć, by zdecydować, jak się nazywasz, skąd się wziąłeś i dać mi znać tak, żebym uprzedził moją rodzinę o odwiedzinach mojego przyjaciela... Zaczarowałbym świstoklik tak, żeby zabrał cię na miejsce odpowiedniego dnia.

Dopiero po przedstawieniu takiego planu Harry uświadomił sobie, że powinien milczeć. Zdradził, że rozważał taki przebieg wydarzeń już wcześniej.

\- I w jaki sposób mógłbyś mi w tym momencie jeszcze pomóc?

\- Nie sądzisz, Tom, że dziwnie by było, gdybyś nie znał ani jednej osoby w Czarodziejskiej Brytanii? Żadna historia nie wyjaśni całkowitej izolacji. - Wzruszył ramionami. - Będę twoim sposobem, by poznać innych - obiecał i po chwili wahania dodał: - Wyglądasz na człowieka, który mógłby być moim przyjacielem.

Umknął mu widok rozszerzających się w nagłym zrozumieniu oczu Toma, wytartej ze wszystkich emocji twarzy, która szybko przybrała wyraz 'rozważania', gdy czarodziej lekko wydął wargi i zmrużył oczy.

\- Zaczaruj zatem świstoklik - zdecydował Tom.

Harry sięgnął do kieszeni. Łatwo wyczuł chłodny metal i zacisnął palce na bransolecie. Wyciągnął ją na zewnątrz i położył na mapie. Ozdobę wykonano z ukośnych, ułożonych na przemian pasów jaśniejszego i ciemniejszego srebra. W porównaniu do biżuterii, którą często nosili co bogatsi arystokraci, była bardzo prosta i nieprzykuwająca uwagi, choć wciąż prezentowała się elegancko.

Bez chwili zwłoki Harry wycelował w bransoletę różdżkę i bezgłośnie nałożył skomplikowany czar. Kolejna warstwa magii powinna bez trudu zasłonić wcześniej nałożone na przedmiot zaklęcie śledzące. Następnie powtórzył czynność tak, by przedmiot przetransportował Toma do Doliny Godryka w odpowiednim czasie.

\- Daj rękę - mruknął Harry. Gdy Tom osłonił nadgarstek, czarodziej zapiął na nim bransoletę. - Gotowe.

\- Świetnie. Nie ma zatem powodu, żebym dłużej zwlekał - stwierdził Tom, opuszczając rękaw szaty i tym samym zasłaniając ozdobę. - Zdołasz mnie wyprowadzić i przed zmrokiem, tak?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nie tylko od ostatniej aktualizacji minęło strasznie dużo czasu, ale też rozdział, który wstawiam jest krótszy niż bym chciała... Wiem, słabo. Zdecydowałam jednak, że lepiej wrzucić krótszy fragment niż dalej odwlekać aktualizację. Mam teraz kilka dni wolnego, więc postaram się dopisać resztę. Gdyby czekanie się wam dłużyło i jeśli nie czytaliście jeszcze Jak nie zostać bohaterem (tak, to jeden z moich fanfików i osiągnął już całkiem poważną liczbę słów), to zachęcam do przeczytania. Gdyby i to nie pomogło, to wiem z doświadczenia, że na pisaniu komentarzy można stracić całkiem sporo czasu (i do tego zaczęcam podwójnie i również tych, którzy JNZB znają).


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

_— Świetnie. Nie ma zatem powodu, żebym dłużej zwlekał — stwierdził Tom, opuszczając rękaw szaty i tym samym zasłaniając ozdobę. — Zdołasz mnie wyprowadzić i przed zmrokiem, tak?_

Harry mógł to zrobić nawet zaraz. Zdołali dojść do porozumienia i zakończyć przygotowania w bardzo dogodnym czasie. Kiwnął głową, milcząco zwijając i wiążąc mapę. Tom nie musiał się pakować; wystarczyło, by narzucił na siebie płaszcz.

Harry odłożył rulon na biurko i zwrócił się do swojego gościa:

— Wstań, proszę.

Tom niemrawo ruszył się z miejsca i podszedł do okna. Na zewnątrz wciąż było na tyle jasno, że nikt nie mógł zobaczyć go z dziedzińca. W tym czasie Harry wyciągnął spod łóżka miotłę i resztę ekwipunku potrzebnego do gry w quidditcha.

— Niedługo mam trening — stwierdził, ściągając szatę przez głowę. Materiał przez chwilę tłumił jego słowa, nie na tyle jednak, by stały się niezrozumiałe. — Nikogo nie zdziwi, jeśli nieco nadrobię drogi i przed udaniem się do szatni zahaczę o las. — Bez skrępowania ściągnął z siebie koszulę i spodnie. Przerzucił je niechlujnie przez oparcie krzesła. Zaraz zaczął wciągać na siebie ocieplany kombinezon miotlarski.

Nie minęło dużo czasu, zanim był gotowy do wyjścia, z porządnie zawiązanymi butami, szatą zapiętą aż pod szyję, dokładnie zawiniętym szalikiem i rękawicami w torbie.

— Zaklęcie kameleona będzie wystarczające? — zapytał Tom. Stał przy drzwiach z różdżką w dłoni.

— Nie sądzę.

— Co zatem proponujesz? — Tom zmrużył oczy, a jego palce zacisnęły się mocniej na drewnie.

Harry sięgnął do kieszeni płaszcza i wyciągnął stamtąd połyskliwy, lejący materiał. Niewątpliwie był ściśnięty przez długi czas, jednak nie pojawiły się na nim żadne zagniecenia. Choć kawałek płaszcza, który tkanina powinna przysłaniać, pozostał widoczny, to dłoń Harry'ego już nie.

— Peleryna-Niewidka — oświadczył w ramach wyjaśnienia. — Chciałbym, żebyś ją na siebie założył i trzymał się blisko mnie. — Podał artefakt drugiemu czarodziejowi. Ten przyglądał mu się przez chwilę, ważąc tkaninę między palcami i obracając w różne strony. W końcu narzucił ją na ramiona, a później na głowę. W tym czasie Harry mówił dalej: — Najlepiej by było, gdybyś się mnie chwycił. Musimy przejść razem przez kilka par drzwi. Jeśli kogoś potrącisz, lepiej żeby to wyglądało na moją winę.

Nie było potrzeby dyskutować o tym dalej. Harry niespiesznie wyszedł na korytarz. Tom się go nie złapał, ale czarodziej poczuł krótkie muśnięcie peleryny na dłoni świadczące, że trzymał się blisko.

Na dworze przywitał go znajomy, szczypiący w twarz chłód. Zaciągnął się wilgotnym, mroźnym powietrzem.

Zastanawiał się, czy Tom wciąż szedł za nim. Walczył momentami z chęcią obejrzenia się za siebie. I tak nic by nie zobaczył, to byłby próżny wysiłek.

Dobre pomysły jak zawsze przychodziły po czasie i dlatego dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że nie musiał wręczać Tomowi świstoklika już w pokoju. Mógł z tym poczekać, aż dotrą na miejsce. Nie musiałby się wtedy obawiać, że czarodziej zniknie bez pożegnania i z jego Peleryną-Niewidką.

Z każdym krokiem robiło się ciszej. Uczniowie zazwyczaj zadowalali się wyjściem na dziedziniec. Mało był skłonny zapuszczać się pod niebezpieczny las.

Tom szedł zbyt cicho i znajdował się zbyt daleko w tyle, by Harry mógł usłyszeć jego kroki albo przyspieszony od szybkiego marszu oddech.

Kiedy weszli między drzewa, nierówny teren zmusił ich, by zwolnili. Harry zaczął się otwarcie rozglądać wokół. Wątpił, by ktokolwiek znajdował się w okolicy. Nie zmniejszyło to jednak jego czujności ani nie skłoniło go do przerwania ciszy.

Dopiero gdy znaleźli się u celu, odezwał się:

— Tom?

Zwolnił i w końcu się zatrzymał.

— Za tobą. — Dobiegł go głos drugiego.

Harry odwrócił się, spodziewając się dostrzec Toma tuż przed sobą. Nikogo tam jednak nie było. Zmarszczył brwi. Szybko zauważył ruch kilka metrów dalej, gdzie Tom ściągnął z siebie Pelerynę. Zrobił to ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem, którego wcale nie krył.

_Może lubił mi kazać czekać dla odmiany_ , zgadywał Harry.

— Minęliśmy już granicę barier — powiedział. Zbliżył się do drugiego czarodzieja i wyciągnął wyczekująco rękę.

Tom oddał Pelerynę bez protestu. Na tym kończyły się formalności i Harry uświadomił sobie, że nie wiedział co powiedzieć. „Do zobaczenia niedługo”, „Uważaj na siebie” i wszystkie inne formułki wydawały mu się głupie i nieodpowiednie.

Patrzyli na siebie przez chwilę. W końcu Tom kiwnął głową, jakby potwierdzając jakieś niewypowiedziane słowa i wyłowił z kieszeni różdżkę.

— Poinformuję cię listownie, gdy ustalę już wszystkie najważniejsze fakty — powiedział Tom.

Harry odetchnął z ulgą.

— Dobrze.

Zabrzmiało to poważniej niż chciał. Nieruchomo, z trudnym do odczytania wyrazem oczu obserwował, jak Tom bez dalszej zwłoki ustawił się na środku polany. Bez jednego spojrzenia w jego stronę stuknął końcem różdżki w bransoletę.

Harry został sam. Przeczesał włosy w nerwowym geście, przetarł kąciki oczu i zacisnął na chwilę palce na grzbiecie nosa. W końcu powoli wypuścił oddech i nie zdradzając już żadnych oznak zdenerwowania, ruszył w stronę boiska do quidditcha.

 

**-xxx-**

Trening quidditcha był jak zawsze pozytywnie wyczerpujący. Harry miał wrażenie, że przeszywający wiatr wywiał z jego głowy wszystkie rozpraszające myśli. Teraz, gdy Toma już nie było w jego pokoju, zamierzał wyciągnąć się na łóżku, dając odpocząć mięśniom i otworzyć wreszcie jedną z książek, z którymi potrzebował się zapoznać przed egzaminami.

Zmarszczył brwi, wchodząc do skrzydła mieszkalnego. Panowała tam zupełnie niecharakterystyczna dla tej części twierdzy cisza, a w przestrzeniach wspólnych nie było żywej duszy. Z samego końca korytarza widział, że drzwi to dormitoriów były pootwierane na oścież.

Nie skłoniło go to, by zawrócić. Jeśli już to przyspieszył, chcąc jak najszybciej domaszerować do swojego pokoju. Kolejne pomieszczenia, które mijał znajdowały się w tym samym stanie nieładu. Kołdry krzywo leżały na łóżkach, książki zamiast być porozkładane tworzyły identyczne, niedbałe sterty, a firanki jeśli ktoś je w ogóle u siebie zawiesił, były zsunięte na bok.

W przeciwieństwie do innych, jego pokój nie był pusty. Zatrzymał się w progu, barkiem opierając się o futrynę. Trafił w sam środek przeszukania.

Karkaroff wraz z bibliotekarzem – Martin Eichel, tak się nazywał – wyraźnie próbowali coś znaleźć. Dyrektor Durmstrangu obstukiwał różdżką ramę otwartego na oścież okna, co wyjaśniało chłód na piętrze. Eichel zdawał się badać ścianę. Wszystkie rzeczy Harry’ego dryfowały w powietrzu, wyciągnięte ze swoich prawowitych miejsc i dokładnie na widoku.

— Nie wydaje mi się, żebym czymś sobie zasłużył na taki brak poszanowania mojej prywatności. – Pozwolił torbie z rzeczami na trening zsunąć się z ramienia na podłogę.

Karkaroff odwrócił się w jego stronę.

— Potter – warknął – nie słyszałeś, że nikogo ma tu nie być, dopóki nie skończymy? Nie możesz być taki jak wszyscy, co?

— Najwyraźniej ktoś zapomniał mnie o tym poinformować, dyrektorze. – Z miną bez wyrazu i zmrużonymi oczami wbijał wzrok w starszego czarodzieja. Brzmiał spokojnie.

— Teraz już wiesz, Potter. Przeszkadzasz nam, więc może wróć się łaskawie na dół – machnął niecierpliwie ręką w generalnym kierunku, gdzie znajdowały się schody – i siedź tam jak twoi koledzy i koleżanki.

— Ależ dyrektorze… Nie rozumiem, czemu mój pokój miałby być przetrząsany w ten sposób.

Eichel zarechotał.

— Przetrząsany, Potter? Choćby dlatego, że to twój pokój rozbierzemy go wręcz na części. – Łypnął na ucznia ciemnymi, paciorkowatymi oczami. Na twarzy okolonej potężną, czarną brodą i pod mocnymi brwiami wydawały się wręcz czarne, złowrogie.

Ręce, które wcześniej trzymał luźno opuszczone ze swobodnie rozprostowanymi palcami, jakby wcale nie chciał sięgnąć po różdżkę, skrzyżował na piersi. Z całej siły wbił paznokcie we własne ramiona, marszcząc przy tym lekko materiał szaty.

— Nie uważa pan, że to niesprawiedliwe traktowanie?

Karkaroff spojrzał na niego niemal z rozbawieniem.

— Potter – uśmiechnął się kwaśno – ponieważ cię tu niedługo nie będzie, powiem coś tylko do twojej informacji. – Płynnym ruchem schował różdżkę do kieszeni szaty i zbliżył się do Harry’ego. Gdy znaleźli się o krok od siebie, pochylił się tak, że brodą łaskotał młodszego czarodzieja po ramieniu. — Te pieprzone alarmy nie dzwoniły przez całe dekady. Chyba nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, jak kurewsko trudno je uruchomić. – Odsunął się. – Ostatnio udało się tego dokonać, pomyślmy… twojej przyjaciółeczce! Może teraz przyszła kolej na ciebie?

— Pozazdrościłeś jej osiągnięcia… — zasugerował Eichel. Na powrót wydawał się znudzony i zaraz wrócił do swojego poprzedniego zajęcia.

Harry przyjął to bez drgnienia powieki; bardziej w tej chwili przypominał posąg niż człowieka, tyle emocji widniało na jego twarzy.  _Świstoklik_ , myślał,  _dzisiaj zrobiliśmy tylko świstoklik_.

Starał się zepchnąć na skraj świadomości nagłe zrozumienie, jak znaleźli Alinę, dzięki czemu w ogóle wiedzieli, by szukać teraz Toma.  _Gdybym tylko wiedział_  – zaczynało brzmieć w jego głowie raz po raz i był pewien, że ta wątpliwość, że mógłby zapobiec wyrzuceniu Aliny, nie da mu już nigdy spokoju. Wbijał głębiej paznokcie w ciało i gdyby jego skóry nie chronił materiał szaty, już dawno krew rozlałaby się w ciemne półksiężyce.

— Czy coś się dzisiaj stało? Uruchomiły się alarmy?

— Nie dzisiaj,  _chłopcze_. – Ostatnie słowo zabrzmiało wręcz obraźliwie w ustach dyrektora. – Dwie noce temu.

— Dlaczego w takim razie przeszukanie odbywa się dzisiaj? – Marszczył brwi w szczerym niezrozumieniu.

To było tak jakby specjalnie czekali, dając sprawcy szansę na ucieczkę. Czemu nie zająć się sprawą od razu? Tylko dzięki tej zwłoce Tom zdołał uciec.

— Jesteś naiwny? – Karkaroff uniósł wysoko brwi i wyszczerzył zęby w paskudnym uśmiechu. Niektóre z nich były złote. – Dzisiaj zyskaliśmy pewność, że to jeden z uczniów.

Mierzyli się wzrokiem milcząco – jeden zadowolony a drugi całkiem obojętny.

— Rozumiem – powiedział Harry. – Nie będę zatem przeszkadzał. Nie chciałbym, by inny sprawca został potraktowany łagodniej. – Odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył powoli – dużo wolniej niż zwykle — w stronę schodów.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przykro mi, że tak krótko, ale trzeba było 'zamknąć' dotychczasowe wydarzenia, zanim przejdziemy do następnego etapu, chyba można to tak nazwać. Kolejne rozdziały powinny już być normalnej długości. I tak, pojawią się.


End file.
